Fantasma de Amor
by Selena My Dream
Summary: Bella vivía en Forks, estaba comprometida con Jacob él cual murió. Al pasar los años Bella se siente muy sola en Forks y decide mudarse a Phoenix para retomar su vida. Pero cuando ella está viviendo en su casa nota que alguien más esta viviendo con ella.
1. Un nuevo cambio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran señora Stephanie Meyer. La historia si es mía.**

Había decidido mudarme a Phoenix, comprar mi propia casa con los ahorros de la universidad –no me quedaba otra– y conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo o tiempo completo. Mi madre, Renée, y Phil me ayudaron a comprar la casa, a invertir en ella, pero no me quedó ni un centavo para pagar mis estudios. Renée me había dicho que luego de comprar la casa los demás gastos serían mi responsabilidad, como por ejemplo: el agua, el gas, la electricidad, mis necesidades, etc.

Charlie se había opuesto a mi mudanza, estaba lastimado por la decisión que había tomado, pero ya tenía más de dieciocho años y no podía vivir más con él, ya estaba grande y podía tomar mis propias decisiones. A Charlie me había dicho un montón de veces que no le molestaba si yo me quedaba a vivir con él, pero ya no podía vivir enjaulada como un león en esa casa.

Tampoco podía vivir con Renèe, ella estaba viviendo con su esposo Phil y sus tres hijos: Oriana, con sus tres añitos, era muy dulce y tierna. Yo la adoraba, pero ¿quién no se podía enamorar de esa dulzura?; Ryan, él tiene quince años y, cuando yo iba a la casa de mi madre, no nos llevábamos tan bien; y Hilary, tiene catorce años y era la princesa de la casa, suerte que no es rubia. Esos tres chicos juntos –y más Hilary y Ryan– son unos dolores de cabeza, lo digo por experiencia, los conozco bastante bien para poder juzgarlos.

No me había arrepentido de mi decisión, si yo quería mudarme a Phoenix lo haré, no me voy arrepentir, y ya estoy aquí así que no me puedo echar para atrás.

La parte de crecer es dejar el nido –como dicen casi todos los padres–, volar hacia otro nido y procrear hijos.

Podía visitar a Renée cuantas veces se me diera la gana, hasta podía molestar un poco a Ryan sólo por diversión. Reí entre dientes.

Estaba desempacando todas mis cosas de las cajas y maletas que había traído de Forks; por la tarde había llegado al aeropuerto de Phoenix y mi madre y toda su familia me habían recibido gratamente, excepto Ryan. Cuando él me vio rechinó los dientes, algo que disfruté mucho, me gusta hacerlo enojar.

Toda la familia estaba en el jardín delantero, excepto mi madre, ella me estaba ayudando a desempacar; Renèe, en un principio, me había insistido en que fuera a vivir con ella, que sus hijos se acostumbrarían a mi presencia, un discurso para ser exactos, pero yo me opuse, no quiero invadir su casa. Soy como una intrusa y no soy bienvenida a esa casa.

Espero que Charlie esté bien, me devastara el corazón si él estuviera sufriendo.

Mañana iría a comprar el periódico, por la mañana, a conseguir trabajo o hacer llamadas. No debe ser tan difícil, ¿o me equivoco?

Yo había estado comprometida con Jacob Black, él era un importante empresario, pero por desgracia, él murió por cáncer en el cerebro. Èl tenía veintisiete años, era joven. La muerte de Jacob me traía un profundo dolor en mi corazón, un vacío en mi pecho. En Forks me abrazaba las piernas con fin de protegerme de la muerte, cosa que ahora me avergüenzo, mi alma sangraba, botaba lágrimas de sangre, me habían arrancado el corazón, me habían arrancado a un ser querido por la fuerza. Es una de las cosas por las que también me quiero alejar de Forks.

**Flash back**

Había escapado de la casa de Charlie, a mediados de las nueve de la noche, sólo para ver a mi prometido Jacob. Estábamos comprometidos, qué suerte la mía, ¿no? Jacob me había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para mí, una velada romántica, ya quería llegar, no aguanto más.

Para esta ocasión me había puesto un vestido blanco que me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, tenía el escote de forma de corazón y tenía brillos por todas partes. No quería llamar la atención, por decirlo así. Y también me había puesto unos tacones negros que me había regalado Renée en navidad del año pasado. Son muy bonitos.

Ya había terminado la secundaria en Forks, ya me había graduado a mis dieciocho años, solo me faltaba completar la universidad –cosa que aún no lo he hecho– y mis estudios están completos. _La escritora Isabella Swan_, suena lindo.

Cuando había llegado a la casa de Jacob había notado que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta. Mmm, qué raro, Jacob nunca deja la puerta abierta. Entré a la casa con discreción, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, o sea, caminaba en hurtadillas. No cerré la puerta de la entrada.

–¿Jacob? –grité cuando pasé el alumbrar de la puerta. Nadie contestó. Clavé la mirada al techo, no sé por qué diablos lo hice pero lo hice.

_Por favor, que nadie haya entrado a la casa_, me repetí una y otra vez._ Por favor, que Jacob esté bien._

–¿Jacob? –volví a preguntar. Nadie contestó como la primera vez–. Jacob, esto no es gracioso, me estás asustando.

Ahora sí. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, mis manos sudaban, mi respiración era entrecortada, me invadió una oleada de pánico y mi corazón palpitaba desembocada mente. _Bum, bum, bum_. Esto no era bueno, para nada bueno.

–Jacob, es enserio –el nerviosismo inundó mi garganta y el resto de mi cuerpo. Cerré mis párpados y traté de inspirar y exhalar en el aire. No pude, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Y en esas inspiraciones olí a ese horroroso olor de óxido y sal. Me sentí mareada.

Mientras iba caminando tropecé con mis pies y caí al suelo, ay, genial. Abrí los parpados y me devolví para ver con qué diablos me había tropezado. Y…_ ¡oh!_

Jacob estaba tirado en el suelo de medio lado. ¿Sería sólo una broma de él para asustarme? ¿Èl estaría bien? ¿Estará respirando? Lo sacudí pero no reaccionó, pero causó que se volteara boca abajo. Jacob estaba escurrido en sangre. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi sangre se me heló, más bien, mi sangre dio un grito ahogado.

¡OH! ¡Que no sea cierto!

–¡Jacob! ¡Ayúdenme, por favor!

**Fin del Flash back**

Cuando había dejado de sentirme mareada había llamado a la ambulancia.

A Jacob se lo habían llevado al hospital esa misma noche. Le habían diagnosticado cáncer en el cerebro, pero no sé supo cómo se partió el cráneo, con razón la sangre. ¡¿Pero por qué nunca me dijo que tenía sangre? Yo lo había podido ayudar.

Tanto Phil como Renée sentían mi dolor por Jacob, pero no era culpa de ellos. No quería que se sintieran de ese modo, tristes, deprimidos y culpables. No podía ni quería que se sintieran así, se los decía muchas veces. La forma en que ellos se sienten tristes, me causa un vacío en mi pecho, no puedo explicarlo…

–Listo –Renée me saco de mis cavilaciones cuando terminamos de acomodar las cosas, de mi última maleta, en mi habitación–. Cariño, ¿estás bien?

–Emm, si, ¿por qué?

Nunca se me daba bien mentir, se me roncaba la voz y me ponía nerviosa, pero parece que este no es el caso.

–Porque estás soltando lágrimas. Es por Jacob, ¿no?

Odiaba admitirlo, pero sí, estoy así por Jacob. Asentí y comencé mi hilera de lágrimas.

–Ay, cariño –ella me puso contra sus brazos y me apretó con fuerza contra su pecho–. Bella, no es bueno que estés pensando en Jacob; este nuevo cambio te conviene mucho, conocerás a gente nueva, harás amigos nuevos y puedes conocer a otros chicos.

–Yo no quiero a otros chicos, quiero a mi Jake –rugí contra su pecho.

–Bella –me apartó de su pecho y me sujetó por los hombros. Ella ya estaba enojada–. Eso fue hace más de cinco años, tienes que dejar eso en el pasado y ver hacia al futuro, te aseguro que Jacob preferiría verte feliz que desdichada, eres joven y hermosa –aprovecha la vida–me limpió las lágrimas que caían sobre mis mejillas y continuó–: Vamos con Phil y los demás, ¿sí?

Asentí.

Salimos de mi habitación, bajamos por las escaleras y fuimos al patio delantero de la casa; Phil estaba sosteniendo a la pequeña Oriana y éste le hacía cosquillas a la niña y a pocos metros Hilary y Ryan… ¿conversando? No, no creo que estuvieran conversando. ¿Esos dos están enamorados o qué?

–Bella, ¿no quieres algo? –prosiguió Renée. Sus facciones de la cara estaban tristes y preocupadas.

–No, estoy bien… Ustedes, sólo, sigan con sus cosas de familia.

–¿Segura?

–Totalmente –sonreí a medias.

–Entonces nos vamos, si necesitas algo llámame o a Phil.

–Sí, mamá –le di un pequeño abrazo. Ese abrazo no tenía fuerzas, no tenía cariño, no tenía amor, no tenía nada. Fui donde estaba Phil; agarré a Oriana entre mis brazos–. Cuídate mucho, mi Orianita –le di un besito en la mejilla, ella me dio otro. Tan linda–. Cuídate tú también, Phil, y a mamá.

–Siempre lo hago –me sonrió. Èl tomó a Oriana. Phil llamó a Hilary y Ryan y fueron hasta su carro, con los _chicos enamorados_ pisándoles los talones.

Me despedí con un gesto en la mano cuando partieron. Entré de nuevo en la casa.

Se sentía tan sólo estar aquí, una casa desierta, creo que es peor aquí que en Forks viviendo con Charlie. Allá tenía compañía: mis amigos y mi papá. Pero ya estoy aquí y no puedo hacer nada.

Renée, creo que, tenía la razón. No podía seguir sufriendo por Jacob, pasado pisado.

Aún conservaba el anillo de compromiso que Jacob me había dado hace más de cinco años, lo tenía guardado en una cajita con seguro, conservaba la pequeña llavecita de plata en alguno de mis pantalones. No quería que nada ni nadie tocaran esa llave y mucho menos el anillo. Algún día tendría que liberar ese anillo, arrojarlo a un río o algo así.

Atravesó una ráfaga de viento helado en la casa, yo me sobresalté haciendo un saltito por el susto. En Phoenix la temperatura era de treinta grados, a veces hasta muchísimo más, era muy raro que hubiera una ráfaga de viento helado y más aún si llovía.

Me encaminé hacia el baño a tomar una ducha fría, la necesitaba con urgencia. Casa nueva, vida nueva. Suspiré.

**Hola!**

**Nuevo fic en marcha, jeje. Qué les pareció, les gustó? Espero que sí, trabajé mucho en este primer capítulo, lo reescribí como dos veces, fue agotador. A mí me encantó el capítulo, ya voy escribiendo el cuarto.**

**El otro fic que también está en proceso, el de Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas, creo que lo voy a borrar o a reescribir, cualquiera de las dos, porque lo odio, no sé.**

**Este capítulo de Fantasma de Amor me inspiré fue en las canciones The Way I Loved You, Ghost Of You y Fantasma de Amor de Selena Gómez. Oí todo el día esas canciones para poder escribir el capítulo.**

**Like a first love, my one and only true love, Wasn't it written all over my face? I loved you like you loved me, like something pure and holy, like something that could never be replaced and it was wonderful, it was magical, It was everything I've waited for, A miracle, And if I should ever fall in love again, with someone new, (Ohh,) It could never be the way, No it will never be the way, I loved you.**

**One of these days, I'll wake up from this bad dream I'm dreaming, One of these days I pray that I'll be over, over, over you, One of these days, I'll realize that I'm so tired of feeling confused, But for now there's a reason that you're still here in my heart.**

**Voy a reír y a soñar, Te tendré que superar, Viviré la señal que me da el destino, Me cansé de llorar, Se acabó tu tempestad, Serás o que un fantasma del amor que olvidaré.**

**Esas son las partes que me encantan de cada canción, la tiene que escuchar, las pondré en mi perfil.**

**Reviews, Reviews, please! Se los agradecería de todo corazón!**

**Bye ;)**


	2. Alusinaciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran señora Stephanie Meyer. La historia si es mía.**

La mañana siguiente el día amaneció con un gran sol amarillento brillante y el cielo estaba azul y despegado, como siempre.

Yo había amanecido temprano, como alrededor de las seis o siete de la mañana, había comido mi desayuno –mi madre Renée me lo trajo desde su casa, porque no tenía dinero para comprar nada– y fui a comprar el periódico –con Renée, por cierto–, necesitaba un trabajo con urgencia si yo misma me quería mantener.

Al llegar a mi casa me había instalado en la mesa del comedor y había ojeado con rapidez la sección de empleos. Para ser sincera, no había nada que me gustara. Estoy perdida. Suspiré. Yo quiero ser es escritora, pero ¿cómo lo puedo lograr si no tengo al menos una idea para plasmar en una hoja? Y además tengo que ir a la universidad para aprender sobre la escritura. _Ayúdame, Dios._

_Bella._

Me quedé paralizada, se me agarrotaron los músculos y la respiración se me cortó a causa del susto. _Sólo es mi imaginación, Bella_, me repetía una y otra vez para calmarme. No funcionaba. No hay que entrar en apuros o en conclusiones que no son ciertas.

_Bella._

Me paré, de un salto, de la silla. Otra vez esa voz. Era un murmullo pero conseguía escucharle, era audible; era una voz dulce pero a la vez triste, apenada, todo al mismo tiempo.

_Bella._

–¿Quién está ahí? –pregunté, en un grito, ya asustada.

No contestaron, pero la voz repitió de nuevo mi nombre.

Estaba paralizada, congelada, nunca antes me había pasado esto, bueno, no desde que murió Jacob. Sentía que mi corazón no latía, que estaba paralizado igual que yo, congelado por el susto, me sacudí. Son sólo alucinaciones.

Hice caso omiso a la voz y salí afuera de la casa, necesitaba respirar aire puro. _Sólo es mi imaginación._

Inhalé y exhalé el aire repetidas veces; me sentía un poco mejor, sólo un poco

Nunca creí en fantasmas y mucho menos en cosas sobrenaturales; Renée y Phil veían esos programas sobrenaturales, se asustaban mucho –bueno, más mi querida mamá–, y yo les decía que no los vieran porque no iban a poder dormir u otras cosas peores. No me hacían caso. Yo, sinceramente, no creo que existan esas cosas. En Dios, los ángeles y todas esas cosas si lo creo. Almas o voces del más allá que tratan de decirnos algo o demonios que invaden a otros espíritus, nunca creí en eso. Y si fuera cierto, pues… no lo sé.

Inspiré y exhalé el aire delicioso que había por última vez y entre a la casa.

_Tranquila, Bella_, dijo mi vocecita.

–Trataré –le respondí.

Fui hasta la sala y prendí el televisor. Hice por un momento zapping hasta que lo dejé en un canal de cocina, me senté en el sofá. Bostecé. La noche anterior no había podido dormir en casi toda la noche, y hoy me paré demasiado temprano, tomaría una siesta más tarde o ahora.

Tengo que llamar a Charlie, quiero saber cómo está.

Y entonces, me quedé dormida por un profundo sueño.

Caminaba por unas gruesas, esponjosas y blancas nubes del mismo cielo, éstas parecían algodones; saltaba de una en una, tenía una risita incontrolable, parecía una estúpida.

Había mucho sol, demasiado, miré hacia arriba y me quedé ciega. No era el sol que iluminaba todas estas nubes que veía y saltaba de una en una, era algo con más potencia y delicadeza. ¡Diablos, era demasiada luz para mis ojos!

Apareció un chico moreno con una fina y lustrosa capa de pelo color negro, su sonrisa era franca y amable, en esa sonrisa mostraba sus perlas blancas y brillantes, sus ojos mostraban cierta calidez y tenía vestiduras blancas. Parecía un ángel. Solté un jadeo, no había visto tanta belleza en toda mi vida. Pero yo sabía quién era.

Era él.

Mi Jacob.

–Bella –su voz era cálida y dulce como sus ojos y su sonrisa. Se acercó hasta a mí.

–Jacob… Eres tú –acaricié su mejilla con mi mano derecha. Me lancé a sus brazos, él me apretó contra su pecho–. Quiero que estés aquí.

–Estoy aquí.

–No, quiero que estés aquí conmigo –sollocé. Me separé de su pecho y lo miré a los ojos.

–Estoy contigo –sonrió –, sólo que no te das cuenta.

Y abrí los ojos.

Un sueño… era sólo un maldito sueño. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Un momento, ¿cómo llegué hasta mi habitación?, ¿no me había quedado dormida en la sala? Debí quedarme sonámbula y caminé hasta mi habitación, claro, ¿qué otra cosa pudo haber sido?

_Toc, toc._

Agh. No me quiero parar, no quiero recibir a nadie.

Salí de mi habitación y fui a recibir quién sea quién fuera que estuviera molestando tan temprano. Abrí la puerta.

–Hilary, hola –nos abrazamos–, pasa –cerré la puerta–. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Quiero hablar contigo.

–Claro, siéntate –le señalé con la mano el sofá de la sala.

Nos sentamos juntas y ella continuó:

–¿Acaso te desperté? Pareces que te hubieras trasnochado.

–Sí, algo así. A lo nuestro, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

–Es un chico.

¡Diablos! Pensé que hablaría de este tema si hubiera tenido una hija, cosa que creo que no vaya a pasar.

–¿Renée no puede hablarte sobre eso? –lo menos que quería es ser grosera con Hilary, ella es una gran chica, muy educada y responsable, pero no quiero hablar sobre este tema.

–Ella sólo le presta atención a Oriana, Oriana esto, Oriana lo otro. No me presta atención ni a mí ni a Ryan, sólo tiene ojos para Phil y Oriana. Y no quiero hablar con esto con mi papá, es vergonzoso, por eso vine aquí, tú eres la única que me puedes ayudar.

¿Ahora qué le digo?

–Me cuesta creerlo, yo pensaba que tú eras la princesa de la casa.

–Parece que Oriana me lo robó –volteó los ojos.

–Oriana no tiene no cinco años, es obvio que Renée le va a prestar más atención que a ti o a Ryan o a mí. Pero te comprendo, cuando Ryan nació sólo le prestaba atención a él –dije con un hilo de voz. Esos momentos fueron duros–. Y ahora él me odia.

–No es que Ryan te odio, sólo no le caes bien. Para él tú no eres su hermana.

–Pero yo no le he hecho nada –justifiqué con una nota de irá en mi voz.

–Èl nunca me ha dicho porque te odia, por qué le caes mal… Pero, ¡no cambiemos de tema!

–Tienes razón –tomé aire y exhalé. A ver si puedo ayudar en esto–. ¿Qué pasó con el chico?

–Èl me gusta mucho, siempre que lo veo siento mariposas en mi estómago, siento descargas eléctricas en mi piel, mi corazón se derrite –soltó una risita–. Estoy exagerando, ¿no?

–No lo creo. Yo sentía lo mismo cuando conocí a… –me obligué a decir su nombre– Jacob –fruncí el ceño cuando lo pronuncié.

–El punto es que él me gusta, es hermoso y creo que a él también le gusto –un color rosáceo pintó sus mejillas.

–¿Y cuál es el problema? –bostecé.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó:

–Porque es Ryan, él es el que me gusta.

–Oh. Ryan –dije como si no fuera la cosa. Ya había entendido todo.

–Y si le decía que Ryan me gusta a Phil o a Renée me castigarían o algo peor.

–¿En verdad te gusta tu hermano? –hice una mueca.

–Demasiado –admitió sin vergüenza alguna.

–Pues, no te culpo, todos tenemos derecho a enamorarnos y no importa si somos gays o lesbianas. El amor es hermoso, eso no se puede comparar con nada.

Ella asintió.

–¿Y entonces qué hago?

–¿Ryan gusta de ti?

–Eso creo.

–Lo que yo haría sería seducirlo, pero no tanto para llegar al sexo, cocinándole su comida favorita, invitándolo a salir, cosas de ese tipo.

–Bella, no soy tan estúpida para llegar al sexo. No voy a cometer un pecado.

Subí los dos pulgares. Las dos reímos.

–Pero ¿funciona?

–Me funcionó con Jacob y casi nos casamos.

–Pero ¿ustedes no hicieron sexo?

Negué con la cabeza.

–No. Le hice prometer a Renée que no haría sexo hasta que me casara, pero no se conformó con eso, me dio un anillo de castidad el cual ya no lo uso porque tengo más de dieciocho años.

–¿Crees que Renée me de uno de esos?

–Estoy segura.

Ella dio un fuerte suspiro.

–Gracias, Bella, eres asombrosa –me sonrió y luego nos abrazamos–. Me voy, Renée debe estar preguntándose en dónde rayos me he metido. Adiós.

Me despedí con la mano y ella salió por la puerta.

Hilary es un encantó, ¿cómo sería Oriana a esa edad? Mi fuero interno rió.

_Bella._

Otra vez esa voz. _No hagas caso, Bella_, me dije. _Tengo que seguir con mi vida normal y tranquila._

Me levanté del sofá y me encaminé hasta las escaleras. Y de pronto…

–¡Oh! –jadeé del susto.

Un hombre de vestiduras negras me veía desde el último escalón. Me miraba fijamente. Esa sombra me parecía muy conocida. Parpadeé varias veces, cerré fuertemente los ojos y luego los abrí. Ya no estaba ese hombre, esa sombra. Debo estar alucinando.

**Hola, chicos!**

**Cómo están, qué les pareció este capítulo? A mi casi no me gustó, me sentía que me faltaba inspiración o imaginación, no lo sé. Pero espero que les guste. El tercer capítulo va ser más largo, se los aseguro.**

**Creo que este capítulo es muy obvio, para mí en este capítulo ya se sabe quién es el fantasma, y si estoy equivocada… no sé.**

**Dos días faltan para mi cumple! Estoy así: :D Lo malo es que es jueves y mi papá y mi tía tienen que trabajar y voy a estar todo el día sola en la casa, pero creo que el sábado voy a salir con mi papá y mi BFF ;)**

**Lo malo es que el 20 comienzo clases y no voy a poder estar escribiendo mucho el fic o actualizándolo todos los días, pero si voy a escribir capítulos cuando pueda, no se preocupen ;)**

**Ah! Gracias por sus dos primeros comentarios a: nohemi y a Twilight all my love 4 ever! Espero que me sigan comentando :D**

**En este capítulo me inspiré en Demi Lovato: Skyscraper, Don't Forget y The Gift Of A Friend. Al perfil! Jeje**

**Bueno, ya me voy ;) Revies, please!**

**Bye!**


	3. ¡Sorpresas!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran señora Stephanie Meyer. La historia si es mía.**

–Hola, hija. ¿Cómo estás? –Renée me había llamado por teléfono a las seis de la mañana. ¡Por qué rayos no me dejan dormir hasta más tarde! Su tono de voz era agotador, cansado, debe ser por estar cuidando a Oriana.

–Muy bien, mamá. Te noto algo diferente en la voz. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

–Oriana me tuvo despierta toda la noche, a mí y a Phil, ella está muy llorona.

–Oh, lo siento –traté de ser sincera, que en verdad me preocupaba, pero sonó como un "oh, lo siento, no me interesa".

–No es tu culpa. Aún me acuerdo cuando tú eras así de igualita que Oriana, Charlie y yo íbamos de arriba para abajo atendiéndote para que te quedaras tranquila –ella echó una risotada. Yo gruñí. Nunca me habían dicho que yo lloraba mucho, con razón a esta edad lloro a mares –. Bueno te llamaba porque quiero que vengas con nosotros a cenar, te tengo una sorpresa.

–Renée, no me gustan las sorpresas –mascullé entre dientes con tono ácido.

–Lo siento, Isabella, vas a tener que venir por obligación. Y si no vienes te voy a arrastrar desde tu casa hasta la mía.

¿Qué, ahora ella me amenaza? Si, ok.

–Agh –volví a gruñir–. Está bien. ¿La cena va hacer en tu casa o en un restaurante?

–En mi casa, a las ocho. Ah, y ponte bien guapa, ponte el vestido que te regalé en tu cumpleaños y los zapatos.

–Ok. Adiós –corté la llamada.

Genial, ahora tengo que ir a casa de Renée y soportar a Ryan, aunque pensándolo bien podría hacer sufrir a Ryan. Solté una risa maligna. Media hora para verme hermosa, deslumbrante, eso me va a costar mucho. Odio a mi mamá, ella sabe que odio las sorpresas.

Extrañaba mucho a Ángela y a Jessica, pareciera que fue ayer cuando nos conocimos. Jessica fue mi primera amiga cuando entre en la secundaria de Forks, a ella nunca la podré olvidar, es una de las mejores. Jessica habla mucho, a veces no aguantaba su habladera, pero es mi amiga y la quiero mucho.

Y Ángela, bueno, Ángela era Ángela. Ella es tímida como yo, es sencilla y buena gente. Nadie se compara con ella, y es una de las mejores personas que he tenido.

Espero que las dos estén bien, y que estén estudiando en una buena universidad. Un día de estos las llamaría.

Charlie. Èl era el que me preocupaba, nunca lo había abandonado de esta forma, pero tenía que rehacer mi vida de una forma u otra. Forks me parecía demasiado aburrido desde que me gradué, Ángela y Jessica iban a estudiar hacia el exterior, y la única forma de deshacerme de ese aburrimiento era venir a Phoenix.

Fui hasta el baño y abrí la ventana. Corría una brisa agradable, casi helada pero aun así agradable.

Hoy, en todo el día, no había escuchado mi nombre ni visto en hombres en vestiduras negras. Era un milagro. Tengo un dilema: tal vez sea alucinaciones, mi subconsciente las creaba por algún miedo en particular, o tal vez sean cosas sobrenaturales. Algo anda mal con esta casa, no lo sé.

Tomé mi cepillo de dientes y me cepillé los dientes de forma meticulosa y con una rapidez excesiva. ¿Qué me tendría esperando en la casa de Renée? Tomé una toalla del closet del baño y la puse en la baranda de la puerta de la ducha. Me desnudé y me metí en la ducha. El agua estaba tibia, era deliciosa. Luego me lavé el cabello con mi champú favorito: fresas y luego el cuerpo con el jabón. Salí de la ducha cuando terminé, tomé la toalla y me envolví con ella debajo de los brazos y fui hasta a mi habitación.

Saqué el estúpido vestido que me regaló Renée del closet, este era marca Channel y era color verde oscuro, mi mamá exageraba cuando me regalaba algo. Me sequé el cuerpo y el cabello con la toalla y me puse el vestido. Me cepillé el cabello y me puse los malditos tacones negros. Los malditos tacones eran como de seis centímetros cada uno. Me maquillé, agarré mi cartera y puse mi celular y el maquillaje dentro de ésta.

Salí de la casa y me encaminé hasta la casa de Renée, su casa quedaba al otro lado de la calle así que no era necesario que llevara el auto.

Toqué el timbre cuando llegué.

–Hija, llegas temprano, pasa –me recibió Renée con un abrazo. Entré.

–Tú me dijiste que llegara a las ocho en punto, si me hubiera retrasado sólo un minuto me ibas a matar.

Ella se ruborizó.

–Vamos a la sala, ahí están todos –puso su mano en mi cintura.

–¿Todos? –me sorprendí mucho cuando Renée habló en plural. Nos sabía que otras personas iban a venir.

–Invité a la cena a unos amigos míos, no los veía desde que tú naciste. Son muy buena gente, te vas a quedar encantada.

–Renée, tú siempre me dices eso y al final me caen mal casi todos tus amigos –volteé los ojos.

–Estos seguro te van a agradar, y más porque alguien recompondrá tu vida.

–Si es otro psicólogo te avisó de una que no me va a recomponer –afirmé con voz clara y decisiva.

–Él será mucho mejor.

¿Él? ¿Qué pretende Renée?

Ella me empujó hasta la sala. Phil tenía a Oriana en su regazo, Hilary estaba sentada al lado de Ryan, todos estaban ahí, sentados. Pero había cuatro personas más, que no conocía, en la habitación.

Había una chica con pelo corto y negro intenso, tenía facciones como las de un duendecillo, sus ojos eran de un color marrón oscuro y su piel era pálida pero no tanto. La siguiente tenía su cara de forma de corazón y tenía ondas en su cabello color caramelo, su piel era pálida como la de todos presente en la sala y sus ojos eran del mismo color que la anterior.

El tercero era como un ángel de piel translucida, su cabello era lustroso y rubio, sus ojos eran de color azul cielo. Y el último era el más bello. Tenía unos ojos color verde esmeralda, su cabello en un hermosísimo color cobrizo y desordenado, y su mandíbula era cuadrada. Todos eran muy hermosos, su belleza debería ser ilegal.

La chica de las facciones de duendecillo clavó su mirada en mí y curvó sus labios hacia arriba, me había dedicado una sonrisa. Ella se paró del sofá con gracia y caminó hasta a mí. Me sorprendí cuando puso sus brazos alrededor de mí.

–Hola, Bella. Me llamo Alice Cullen. Es un placer en conocerte –su voz era como el canto de mil ángeles. Muy hermosa.

–Igualmente… –me estaba poniendo nerviosa –. Eh, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

–Tu madre habla mucho de ti.

–Oh.

Con que mi madre hablaba a mis espaldas. Genial.

–Déjame presentarte a los demás –continuó Alice, ella tenía una sonrisa bellísima.

De pronto me invadió una oleada de nerviosismo y vergüenza. ¿Qué pensarían los Cullen sobre mí? No me conocen, pero tal vez Renée ya les ha contado todo sobre mi pasado. Qué vergüenza.

Alice me jaló por mi antebrazo y me llevó hasta la mitad de la sala.

–Él es mi padre Carlisle –me señaló al ángel rubio–, ella es mi madre Esme –fue señalando a cada uno con su mano derecha – y él es mi hermano Edward –_él más hermoso de todos_, pensé. ¡NO! ¿Yo pensé eso?

–Buenas noches –dije con cierta timidez en la voz.

Alice soltó una risita por lo bajinis.

–Es muy agradable –intervino, lo que yo supuse, Esme. Yo me ruboricé, como siempre, estos sonrojos me delatan mucho.

–Es un placer, Bella. Renée me ha hablado mucho de ti –continuó el ángel rubio con una sonrisa.

–Nos ha hablado a todos –le corrigió Esme–. Cariño, ven, siéntate.

El único espacio disponible era al lado de Edward, uf, qué más. Me senté, aún con la oleada de nerviosismo y vergüenza y un poco de timidez, y le sonreí a Edward lo mejor que pude. Supuse que mi sonrisa no fue la mejor ya que Edward se rió, para mí, esto era mala señal.

Alice y Renée se fueron juntas dejándome a mí con la vergüenza en la cara. Al menos el resto de la familia está aquí, y pareciera que yo era invisible o no existía porque no me prestaban atención.

–¿Cómo estás, Bella? –prosiguió, con su sonrisa, Esme.

–Muy bien, ¿y ustedes? –mi maldita voz de nerviosismo me mataba. Mi voz era un cuchicheo inaudible.

–Muy bien, cielo, gracias por preguntar.

Esto es incómodo. ¿Por qué nadie dice nada, ni siquiera Phil?

Trágame, tierra.

Mi madre y Alice llegaron a la sala, justo a tiempo.

–Está lista la cena –intervino Renée.

¡Gracias a Dios! Me paré de un salto y jalé a Renée por el brazo y la arrastre, a regañadientes, hasta la cocina.

–Mamá, tienes que explicarme unas cuantas cositas –le dije en tono ácido y luego gruñí.

–¿Qué pasó, Bells?

–¡¿Qué pasó? ¡Estoy avergonzada en frente de esa familia y más con…! –no me molesté en completar la amenaza. No me iba a ruborizar en frente de mi madre por… Edward. ¡Ya! ¡Lo dije!

–¿Y más con quién, Bella?

Negué con la cabeza.

–Con nadie –mentí con la voz ronca.

Para aclarar: no me gusta Edward, él es hermoso, pero nunca sentiré esa atracción que siento por Jacob hacia él. Eso nunca sucederá, lo juro. Me avergonzaba con Edward y su familia porque me sonrojaba y ese tipo de cosas, pero no estoy enamorada de Edward.

_Nunca jures algo que no vas a poder cumplir_, susurró mi vocecita en mi cabeza.

_¡Cállate!_, se lo devolví.

–Bella, ¿te gusta Edward, verdad? –puso la sonrisa que más odiaba en este mundo: su maldita sonrisa picarona.

–¡NO! –me apresuré a decir, aunque la exclamación sonó muy duro, no me gustaba gritarle a mi mamá en la cara.

–Ok, Bellis, no voy a discutir contigo. Pero ni siquiera has conocido al resto de la familia.

–¿El resto? –la miré con incredulidad. ¿O sea que venían más vergüenzas?

–Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper. Ellos, a esta hora, trabajan y no tuvieron tiempo de venir.

La fulminé con la mirada. Renée siempre me hacía pasar vergüenzas.

–Oye, te pusiste el vestido y los zapatos que te dije –su sonrisa se ensanchó.

–No tenía elección –me encogí de hombros–. Da igual. ¿Cuál es la sorpresa que tienes para mí?

Renée echó una risotada.

–Me sorprende que no descubrieras la sorpresa.

–¿Me vas a decir? –levanté las cejas hasta el punto que casi se rozaron.

–Tu sorpresa es Edward.

Fruncí el ceño.

–No entiendo. Explícame.

–Querida, ya es hora de olvidar a Jacob, estás muy deprimida y eso me preocupa y…

Quería gritarle, no, quería insultarla. ¿Cómo puede?

–No voy a traicionar a Jacob por alguien que no conozco.

–No lo estás traicionando, estás comenzando a reconstruir tu increíble vida –ahora su sonrisa no llegó a los ojos.

–Ni tan perfecta, Renée –le repliqué con un humor de perros. Volteé la mirada. No era el momento de pelearme con mi mamá, no cuando hay invitados en la sala donde pueden escuchar todo.

–¿Me ayudas a poner los platos en la mesa?

Incómodo.

–Ok.

Renée fue hasta una de las alacenas de la cocina y agarró varios platos con sus manos y los puso en la mesa. Agarré cinco platos y los puse en los manteles de plásticos, Renée hizo el mismo procedimiento que yo con los siete platos restantes.

Luego yo saqué los cubiertos del mueble de la cocina y los puse a cada lado de los platos. Renée sacó doce vasos de la alacena, me dio cinco a mí y los puse en la mesa.

–Ya vengo, Bella –dijo ella cuando puso el último vaso en la mesa.

–¿Adónde vas?

–A la sala. Voy a decirle a Edward que pase –masculló con aire despreocupado.

–¿Qué? –susurré tan bajito que apenas pudo ella oírme–. ¿Para qué quieres que Edward venga acá?

–Para que te ayude a servir la comida. Tengo que ir a cambiarme.

–¿Y por qué no se lo pides a Alice? –me quejé.

–Simplemente porque… no quiero –se retiró de la cocina.

Excelente. Me esperan unos largos minutos de incomodidad con Edward.

Oí cómo Renée hablaba en la sala con Edward y oí cómo éste se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hasta la cocina.

Abrí la puerta de la nevera y me oculté ahí durante un minuto. Respiré profundo. El frío de la nevera me inundó la nariz y un escalofrío recorrió por mi cuerpo e hizo que me estremeciera. No me iba a quedar plantada en la nevera. Tomé el bol con mis dos manos donde estaba la ensalada y me devolví a la mesa. Puse la ensalada en la mesa y la fui repartiendo en cada plato.

–¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Di un saltito por el susto al escuchar una voz aterciopelada. Me devolví.

–Pues… Eh –balbuceé. ¿Qué rayos me pasa?–. Puedes servir el jugo. Está en la nevera –me devolví hacia la mesa y seguí sirviendo la ensalada.

Y llegó el momento incómodo, justo a tiempo.

Diez minutos más tarde Renée apareció vestida con una cascada roja. Ella había llamado a los demás –que aún estaban en la sala– que fueran a la cocina. Los Cullen se sentaron en un lado de la mesa y _mi familia_ y yo nos sentamos al otro lado de la mesa.

¡Agh! Tuve diez minutos de incomodidad con Edward. Odio a Renée por hacerme pasar esto.

Mi madre había preparado ensalada mixta, pollo asado y arroz, y mi jugo favorito: manzana. Adoro esa fruta pero no tanto como la fresa. Es mi favorita.

–Bella, eres realmente hermosa, ¿cómo consigues tanta belleza? –intervino Alice con entusiasmo.

–No es para tanto, Alice –hablé entre dientes, sonrojada.

–Si es para tanto, Bella. Creo que hasta superas la belleza de Rosalie –afirmó con su gran sonrisa mostrando sus dientes brillantes.

Ensarté un pedazo de pollo en el tenedor y me lo llevé a la boca, mastiqué lentamente y luego tragué ruidosamente.

Dos horas más tarde todos los Cullen se habían ido a su casa, excepto uno. Edward. Lo supusieron, ¿no? Renée me había suplicado que estuviera con él para conocerlo, yo me había negado pero Renée es Renée.

Me había quedado sola con él en la desierta sala; Renée y Phil se habían ido a atender a Oriana y Hilary y Ryan se habían ido a quién sabe dónde.

Incomodidad, eres bienvenido a esta sala.

–Edward, ¿tú crees en lo sobrenatural, en espíritus y ese tipo de cosas? –tomé un tema al azar. Y también porque necesitaba saber sobre lo sobrenatural.

–No, no mucho, ¿por qué?

–No, por nada –mentí perfectamente.

–No parece –masculló entre dientes.

–¿Tú qué harías si tú estuvieras solo en tu propia casa y escuchas y ves cosas extrañas?

–Oh, pues, no lo sé. Nunca había estado en esa posición, ¿por qué, eso te sucede a ti?

Negué con la cabeza.

–Sólo… sólo quería saber.

Unos minutos en silencio.

¿Y ahora qué se suponía con las voces que escuchaba?_ Sólo es tu imaginación, Bella_, dijo mi vocecita en mi cabeza. ¿Pero qué pasa con el sueño que tuve sobre Jacob? Esta vez mi vocecita no respondió, no tenía respuesta para ello…

–Oriana es toda una dulzura –Edward me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

–Ah, sí. Ella es la princesa de la casa –me tuve que aclarar la garganta porque estaba hablando muy ronca–. Es todo un amor. Renée antes la iba a llamar Emma pero luego Phil la convenció en que la llamar Oriana.

–Amo ese nombre –él me mostró sus brillantes y blancas perlas.

–Sí, bueno. Renée pasa mucho tiempo con Oriana y no tiene tiempo para mí, para Hilary o para Ryan –suspiré–. Yo sé que Oriana aún es un bebé, no ha empezado a vivir la vida, pero es duro que tu madre no te preste la más mínima atención.

Edward soltó un jadeo. Yo solté una lágrima por mi lagrimal izquierdo.

–Hablando de Hilary y Ryan, ¿qué onda con ellos? –soltó, de repente, Edward–. Hoy esos dos estaban muy encariñados, más de lo debido.

–Ah, sí, creo que se gustan. Hilary vino ayer a mi casa y me confesó que los dos están enamorados el uno al otro –lo expulsé como si no fuera la gran cosa.

–¿Siendo hermanos y se gustan? Nunca había visto ese hecho.

Los dos suspiramos a la misma vez.

**O.O Qué les pareció? Está más largo, no?**

**Hoy mi papá llegó del trabajo y me dijo que ahora comenzábamos clases en octubre! Más wi! Jeje, yo y que: OMG! **

**Mañana mi cumple! 13 añitos! Soy mayor que mi BFF Dayana, mañana creo que voy a ir a comprar ropa en una tienda y el sábado a salir para el cine y a almorzar en la calle, yo quería invitar a mi BFF pero mi papá no tiene tanta plata para pagar lo de ella y lo de su mamá :S Bueno, qué más. **

**Vieron el 2do tráiler de Amanecer? O.O Yo me morí y reviví, jajaja. Y no lo dejo de mirar, no sé por qué, yo quería gritar en mi casa pero no pude porque mi papá se enoja, así que lo hice por SMS con mi BFF :D YA QUIERO QUE SEA NOVIEMBRE! Va estar bueno!**

**En este capítulo no me inspiré en ninguna canción, sólo salió de mi imaginación y BUM! Lo plasmé en mi cuaderno ;)**

**Reviews, si? :D**

**Bye!**


	4. Señales

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran señora Stephanie Meyer. La historia si es mía.**

Una brisa caliente sacudió mi cabello haciendo que se me aplastara en mi cara. Di un respingo al notar que ese aire caliente estaba impregnado de humedad y… ¿tierra? No, no parecía tierra, sino arena de desierto. A mis pulmones les costaba un enorme esfuerzo para respirar. El calor resultaba abrasador, sentía que me prendían fuego. Uf.

Abrí mis párpados. Lo primero que noté fue que no estaba en mi habitación o en mi casa, lo segundo que noté es que yo estaba en un desierto. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? Debo estar soñando o algo parecido.

Retiré de mi cara mi cabello húmedo y me paré. Estaba acostada en la arena. Sudaba, y mucho. Gotas de sudor goteaban desde mi barbilla y caían en mi pecho, debajo de mi vestido blanco de seda. ¡Un minuto! Yo no tengo vestidos de seda, y menos blancos. ¿De dónde habrá salido?

Estaba sola, bueno, estoy en un desierto, casi nadie viene a un desierto. ¿Cuánto habrá pasado desde la última vez que llovió aquí? Como un año, más o menos, ésta arena necesita un buen chapuzón de agua.

Miré hacia mis alrededores. No había nada, como en los típicos desiertos. Caminé en dirección al norte, sin saber con qué o quién me podía encontrar, con paso decisivo.

Los pies me ardían, la arena estaba hirviendo, parecía que caminaba en rocas volcánicas o algo parecido. Sentía que la piel de mis pobres pies se me despellejaba, se me estiraba y luego se rompía. ¡Qué horrible! Tomé una bocanada de aire y seguí caminando, ignorando las llamas que sentía en mis pies. Los pulmones se me llenaron de arena cuando inhalé y exhalé el aire.

Tanto mi cabello como mi cuerpo estaban empapados en sudor y arena de desierto. Era muy incómodo, no creo que aquí haya oasis sino ha llovido en un año. Si hubiera oasis, manantiales o algo parecido, lavaría y refrescaría mi piel neblinea con esa transparente agua.

Mi boca estaba seca. Tenía sed por montones. _Aguanta, Bella_, me obligué a decir.

De pronto una brisa refrescante y fuerte inundó el desierto. Las nubes corrían con desesperación por el cielo, y éstas ocultaron el brillante y amarillento sol, por causa del fuerte viento. El cielo cambió al azul al gris perlado. Lo que falta aquí es que llueve. ¡Por favor, que llueve!

Corrió una segunda brisa fuerte y la arena flotó por los aires, nublándome la visión por completo. Cerré los párpados automáticamente para que no me entraran arena en los ojos.

Sentí unas gotas frías y relajantes recorriendo mi cara y el resto de mi cuerpo. Abrí los párpados. Si, estaba lloviendo; también había niebla por todas partes del desierto.

Estaba disfrutando de ésta lluvia. El agua me había quitado toda pista de sudor y arena de mi cuerpo y en mi cabello. Mis pies se relajaron, ya no caminaba en rocas volcánicas. Podía seguir aquí todo el día.

Varios truenos sonaron en el desierto.

Mi corazón latió desembocada mente cuando un relámpago cruzó el cielo hasta chocar con la arena de desierto. _Cálmate, Bella, sólo fue un rayo._

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver, otra vez, al chico moreno caminando hacia a mí. Definitivamente esto tiene que ser un sueño.

Empecé a caminar poco a poco hacia él sin mirar hacia atrás ni pestañar, por tener miedo a que Jacob desapareciera. Quizá estoy exagerando un poco. Respiré y exhalé por la nariz. Estiré mi brazo izquierdo estirando, también, mi mano, mi ángel hizo lo mismo con su brazo derecho.

Los dos paramos de caminar al mismo tiempo, parados al frente del otro. Entrelazamos nuestros dedos de las manos que aún estaban alzadas al aire. Se sentía tan bien, tan real. Su piel, al contrario de la mía, estaba calurosa como siempre. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos.

–Un día sin ti es como un año sin lluvia –murmuré–, y ahora que te veo ya puedo ver llover.

Nos miramos con discreción, como si un ciego mirara por primera vez, pero es que yo no lo veo desde hace tanto.

–No llores, Bella.

Y escuchar su angelical y cálida voz me hacía derretirme y sacar lágrimas de sangre.

–No estoy llorando, sólo es la lluvia –eché una risita la cual él coreo conmigo–. ¿Esto es un sueño, no?

Asintió.

–Era tan bueno para ser cierto –mi voz fue perdiendo esa fuerza que me impulsaba a seguir adelante en esta miserable vida.

–No, mi amor, no te pongas triste.

Di otro respingo al oír por primera vez, desde su muerte, que Jacob me llama mi amor.

–Extraño que me digas así.

–Coincido contigo –me sonrió.

Esa sonrisa brillante, mostrando sus perlas blancas, hizo que mi corazón latiera como un tambor. Extrañaba esa sonrisa.

–Tienes mucho que explicarme –le informé con voz áspera y ácida. Solté su mano con brusquedad.

–Lo haré… a su tiempo –tomó mi mano con delicadeza la puso en su pecho–. Pero, antes que todo, quiero que sepas que estoy contigo en tus días buenos y en tus días malos.

–Tu corazón… late –mascullé entre dientes con incredulidad–, y estás muerto.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, parecía que se iban a romper las mejillas.

–No late en la tierra, pero si late en el cielo y en tus sueños.

–¿Por qué, Jacob? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías cáncer? Yo te hubiera podido ayudar, ¿no lo crees?

Ahora sentía cómo las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Las lágrimas son muy diferentes a las lágrimas de lluvia.

–Todo a su tiempo –volvió a recordarme.

–¿Eso es una señal o qué? –estaba histérica, no lo iba a negar.

–No, pero cuando escuches y veas cosas que no son de tu mundo voy a estar ahí para ti. Serán _señales_ las que te voy a enviar.

¿Él me va a enviar señales? Como si eso fuera posible. Pero, no entiendo, ¿cómo me va a enviar señales?

–Pronto lo vas a descubrir y entenderás todo –mi ángel devolvió su cabeza hacia atrás, luego de un minuto la devolvió hacia a mí.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Nada... Tengo que irme –dijo con aire despreocupado pero sus ojos decían otra cosa.

–¿Qué? No. No me dejes. Por favor –supliqué–. Por favor.

–Es hora de despertar –susurró.

Abrí los ojos.

No podía creerlo, tenía sueños con Jacob, era mi segundo sueño con él. ¿Acaso mi cerebro reproduce esos sueños sólo porque extraño a Jacob? ¡Por favor, denme una respuesta!

_Jacob, _pensé_, te amo_.

Suspiré.

Bueno hoy es un nuevo da y tengo que seguir adelante.

¿Qué tengo para hoy, escuchar y ver más cosas sobrenaturales o…? ¡Au! Miré mis pies, estaban rojos y despellejados; ¿pero cómo es posible? Yo no he caminado por rocas calientes o ese tipo de cosas. ¡Au! ¡Me arde horriblemente!

Reviví una parte de mi sueño en mi mente…

_Los pies me ardían, la arena estaba hirviendo, parecía que caminaba en rocas volcánicas o algo parecido. Sentía que la piel de mis pobres pies se me despellejaba, se me estiraba y luego se rompía. ¡Qué horrible! Tomé una bocanada de aire y seguí caminando, ignorando las llamas que sentía en mis pies. Los pulmones se me llenaron de arena cuando inhalé y exhalé el aire. _

¿Sería posible? En mi sueño me ardían los pies por la arena de desierto y la piel se me despellejaba. Y estoy despierta –o eso pienso yo– y tengo mis pies justo como en mi sueño. Toqué la planta de mi pie izquierdo, ¡ay!, arde hasta el infierno.

Tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Renée. Contestó al tercer timbrazo.

–Hola, mi amor. ¿Cómo estás?

–Mal –es lo único que se me vino a las cuerdas vocales.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa? –ella se alarmó.

–Mis pies se están despellejando por si solos y me arden horriblemente.

–¿Cómo pasó?

–No lo sé; me acabo de despertar, no me he movido de la cama.

–Tranquilízate, mi amor. Phil y yo ya vamos para allá –cortó la llamada.

Empecé a hiperventilar, todo mi cuerpo estaba empezando a sudar. Tranquilízate, Bella, tranquilízate.

Como pude me paré de la cama, sin ponerme las sandalias, y caminé hasta la puerta de mi habitación. Me resbalé. Oí una risa macabra.

Se me cerraron los ojos, todo se puso negro y me dejé ir.

**Hola!**

**Aquí otro capítulo, qué les pareció? A mí me encantó, es corto pero es uno de mis favoritos. Se me ocurrió cuando estaba escuchando A Year Without Rain y la versión en español de Selena, también me inspiré en Skyscraper y su versión en español de Demi. Tremendo sueño el de Bella, no? Jajaja, soy muy loca! :D**

**Pues como verán, hoy es mi cumpleaños! ****Happy Birthday To Me :D Jajaja. ****Quisiera que mi mamá estuviera viva para compartir este especial con ella, es difícil que tu mamá esté muerta… Cuando cumplí siete añitos se murió, no compartí mucho con ella… Bueno, hoy no me puedo entristecer, es un día especial. **

**Las canciones al perfil, como siempre xD Y comenten, si? :D**

**Bye! ;)**


	5. Urgencias

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran señora Stephanie Meyer. La historia si es mía.**

Abrí los ojos con debilidad. Lo primero que mis ojos captaron fue el techo de concreto, mis ojos viajaron desde el techo hasta las paredes blancas y brillantes. Fruncí el ceño, no estaba en mi habitación, no estaba en mi casa. Estaba en una habitación completamente blanca, había luces brillantes por toda la habitación, estaba acostada en una cama dura y desnivelada. Me incomodaba la mano derecha, mis ojos viajaron hasta ella, tenía una aguja de forma de mariposa insertada en la mano.

–¿Bella?

Reconocí esa voz inmediatamente. Era una voz suave y cantarina.

Alice.

–¿Alice? –mi voz era un murmullo inaudible. No tenía fuerzas necesarias para hablar con claridad.

–Sí, aquí estoy. Tranquila –me acarició la mejilla izquierda.

Parpadeé varias veces.

–¿Dónde estoy?

Todo se veía borroso, confuso y, claro, muy brillante y blanco. Volví a parpadear para ver si todo se aclaraba. No obtuve resultado alguno.

–En un cubículo. Estás en el hospital.

Ya va. ¿Cómo y cuando llegué hasta un hospital? No entiendo nada.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

–Tres días.

Si hubiera estado bebiendo agua, u otra, cosa la hubiera escupido por la sorpresa que me dijo Alice, pero en vez de eso abrí los ojos como platos.

–¿Qué? Pero… ¿Qué? Yo no… -no pude completar ninguna pregunta u oración. ¿Qué rayos me está pasando? Estoy balbuceando mucho.

–Tranquila, Bella. Vas a salir de ésta.

¿De ésta? ¿De qué rayos me está hablando?

Ella notó mi confusión.

–Renée te encontró tirada en el suelo de tu habitación, estabas botando litros de sangre, el suelo estaba completamente empapado de tu sangre –tomó aire por la nariz y luego lo expulsó–. Phil y Renée te llevaron a emergencias. Te rompiste la cabeza, tuvieron que operarte de emergencia y te transfucieron varios litros de sangre… Ahorita estás recibiendo otro litro –hizo una mueca de disgusto y luego me señaló con la barbilla la intravenosa.

–Yo… Alice… Lo siento mucho –lágrimas descendieron de mis lagrimales una por una, éstas seguían una a la otra como una hilera de hormigas.

–No tienes por qué disculparte, no es tú culpa.

–¿Qué pasó con mis pies? –recordé–. Antes me ardían por montones y la piel se me despellejaba, ahora no siento nada.

–Ah, sí, con eso no sé qué pasó o qué te hicieron. No creo que te hayan estirado la piel, la piel de la planta de los pies es delicada para estirarla.

–Tendré que preguntárselo a Renée –reconocí.

Ella suspiró.

Un sollozo irrumpió mi pecho.

_Ardor_

_Pies_

_Levantándome_

_Caminaba _

_Resbalé_

_Una risa macabra_

_Oscuridad_

Fueron unas palabras que se me vinieron a la mente. Y empiezo a recordar gran parte de esa mañana, no gran parte, sólo una partecita mínima.

–¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera?

–¡NO! Odio a los doctores y todo ese tipo de personas.

–¡Oye, gracias! Entonces odias a Carlisle –volteó los ojos.

–Carlisle es…

–…médico –completó mi oración, pero más bien me interrumpió.

–Lo siento –susurré.

–No te preocupes, yo no me enojo –me guiñó un ojo.

Me sentí una grosera, una maldita grosera, siempre yo de torpe, siempre escupo las palabras que no debería escupir. ¡Agh! A veces me odio a mí misma.

–No, de verdad, tranquila, Bella.

¿Me leyó la mente o qué?

–Mmm…, ok –fue lo único que pude decir.

–¿Quieres algo de comer? Te han suministrado bastantes vitaminas por la intravenosa, además de la sangre de otras personas, claro. Me imagino que no debes tener hambre, no has comido en tres días.

–En realidad, puede resultarte raro o sorpresivo, no tengo ni una pizca de hambre.

–¿Agua? ¿Jugo?

Negué con la cabeza.

–No, tampoco tengo sed.

–En tal caso, voy a buscar a Carlisle. No vayas a hacer algo estúpido –arqueó las cejas y se marchó.

¡Ja! Como si pudiera levantarme de la cama o arrancarme la intravenosa. Aunque… ¡No! No voy a arrancarme la aguja.

¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí? Si no me rompo la pierna me rompo un brazo, si no me ahogo en el mar me raspo la rodilla u otras cosas me pasan, ¡vaya suerte que tengo, Dios!

Una brisa fría cruzó por la blanca y brillante habitación. Me estremecí aunque no tenía frío. Creo que necesito dormir un poco más, aunque no tengo sueño. Tres días completos durmiendo, inconsciente, es mucho.

Me sentí sorprendentemente relajada y algo soñolienta. Bostecé. Tal vez es que sólo tengo hambre y por eso me siento de este modo, si, ¿qué otra cosa puede ser?

Mis párpados se cerraban por cada segundo que pasaba, mis párpados se sentían cada vez más pesados sobre mis ojos por cada minuto que pasaba, creo que sí necesito dormir un poco más. Mis párpados se cerraron.

Mi mente vagó por recuerdos borrosos…

_Iba caminando por las calles lodosas de un parque de Forks con mis dos mejores amigas: Ángela y Jessica, estábamos hablando como loras –más bien Jessica, Ángela y yo sólo asentíamos y decíamos comentarios cortos._

_Era un día nubloso, típico de Forks, pero no estaba lloviendo o nevando –sólo le puedo ver lo positivo a eso_– _pero las calles estaban lodosas a causa de la tormenta que cayó anteayer, y apenas se podía caminar._

_Decidimos por sentarnos en una banca del parque y que Jessica continuara parloteando, con más animo de lo debido, sentada. _

–… _quiero viajar en primavera a París, quiero hacer compras por allá, aunque los pasajes me saldrán demasiado caros, voy a tener que reunir dinero o pedirle prestado a mis padres y les pago cuando vuelva. ¿Chicas, no quisieran venir conmigo? Será divertido, compraremos hasta morir, yo les pagaré los gastos. Aún recuerdo cuando fui a Italia con mis padres, la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Fui a todos los monumentos nacionales, saqué muchas fotos, ¡Dios!, fue increíble. ¿A ustedes no les gustaría tener acento británico? A mí sí, ese acento es hermoso, único. Desearía haber nacido en Londres, ¿a ustedes no? Sería increíble si… _

_Ángela y yo nos miramos a hurtadillas y compartimos una risita. Jessica nunca para._

_Luego, como veinte minutos después, Jessica le dio un busco giro a la conversación._

–_Oye, Bella, ¿qué has sabido de Jacob? Está muy concentrado en sus estudios de la universidad._

_Jacob._

Mi recuerdo borroso de mis amigas y yo se desvaneció remplazándolo otro por imágenes entre Jacob y yo. Imágenes que me causaban dolor en mi alma, esas clases de imágenes que te dan ganas de partirte en dos. Quería gritar hasta quedarme muda, pero mis cuerdas vocales no proferían ningún sonido.

Las imágenes siguieron pasando con demasiada rapidez, hasta que se paró en una realmente dolorosa.

Estábamos Jacob y yo en una habitación con poca luz, besándonos, abrazándonos, con rudeza, pero nada más estaba ocurriendo.

Abrí los párpados de sopetón.

–¡Bella, gracias al cielo!

Renée estaba histérica, se notaba en su voz.

–¡Me diste un susto de muerte!

Recorrí toda la habitación con mis ojos. Alice se encontraba sentada en una silla en el lado derecho de la habitación blanca, observándome con cautela. Y, también, estaba Carlisle revisando la transfusión de sangre.

–En realidad, a todos nos diste un susto de muerte –intervino Alice con voz calmada pero áspera.

–Dos sustos –añadió Carlisle volteándose hacia a mí y clavando su mirada en la mía.

–¿Otro? –pregunté alarmada.

–Tuviste una convulsión por cinco minutos, casi te perdíamos.

Renée jadeó de dolor.

–Bella, vas a tener que quedarte un par de semanas en el hospital. Tengo que tenerte en revisión, hasta que no estés completamente estable no puedo enviarte a casa.

Asentí.

–Me siento muy débil –gemí.

–Creo que es hora comer –prosiguió Renée aún con su voz histérica–. ¿Carlisle?

Él asintió.

–Bien –ella se marchó.

Sentí una lágrima caer por mi mejilla.

–Ella está enojada, ¿cierto? Lo siento –murmuré para mí misma–. Siempre es mi culpa.

–Bella, no te culpes, por favor –masculló Alice con recelo.

–Las consolaciones sólo me ponen peor. Por favor, no me las den.

Y seguí con mi alma rota.

**Hola!**

**Ok, primero quiero pedirles disculpas porque no actualicé ni el viernes, ni el fin de semana, ni ayer. Ok, les voy a decir el porqué: **

**1ero: yo no actualizo los fines de semana, por qué? Porque en los fines de semana estoy escribiendo el fic para adelantarlo en mi cuaderno, me quedé por la mitad del capítulo 6, y también estoy chateando en la compu o me invitan a salir, o porque estoy escribiendo mí novela que la quiero publicar en una editorial.**

**2do: el viernes no actualicé porque fui a comprar ropa, ayer no actualicé porque desde las 6:00am hasta las 2:00pm llovió durísimo, cayó granizo y se fue la luz como a las 10:00am, y llegó burda de tarde, por eso es que no actualicé. O sea, se imaginan 8 horas lloviendo sin parar u.u**

**3ero: los días que no actualice es porque estoy escribiendo mi novela.**

**En este capítulo tuve muchas ideas, principalmente 3 ideas, jeje :D No me decidía por cual poner.**

**1era: Cuando Bella describe lo de la brisa fría quería poner que vio, de nuevo, la sombra que vio en su casa, el hombre con vestiduras negras, se acuerdan? Pero después no la puse porque, o sea, ella está en el hospital no en su casa embrujada.**

**2da: Yo quería que Edward entrara a la habitación, pero me pareció como que… Ay, no sé cómo decirles.**

**Y la 3era: me decidí por la 3era idea. Que Bella tuviera un corto recuerdo borroso con sus amigas, paseando y todo lo demás, al principio iba a poner que ellas dos tenían cinco años. Aww, se imaginan? Tan lindas :D Aja, entonces, que ese recuerdo fuera interrumpido por imágenes de Jacob y que a Bella le diera una convulsión espontanea mientras está viendo esas imàgnes. **

**No me odien, please!**

**Ok, ya saben las razones por las cuales no actualizo ;) **

**Reviews, please!**

**Bye! ;) **


	6. Hospitalizada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran señora Stephanie Meyer. La historia si es mía.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había pasado mi horrorosa urgencia en mi casa y desde que me habían hospitalizado. Me sentía bien. Aún tenía que quedarme una semana más hospitalizada para que Carlisle estuviera de acuerdo en que ya me había recuperado del todo. Uf. Bueno, Carlisle sabe lo que hace y yo nunca desconfiaría de él. Todo por mi salud, ¿no?

Me habían quitado la intravenosa y ya me habían dejado de transferirme sangre de otras personas a mi cuerpo, de tanto oler la sangre me mareaba. De lo que no me había dado cuento –y tampoco había sentido– es que tenía una venda blanca y grande alrededor de mi cabeza, la cubría, no me molestaba. Supuse que tenía esa venda por haberme roto el cráneo.

Ya estaba comiendo comida normal sin problemas y me habían transferido de la habitación blanca y brillante a una habitación con la caliente luz solar que penetraba en la única ventana que había, tenía colores más alegres pintados en la pared. Un color amarillo igual que los rayos del sol. Había un baño –obviamente– y un televisor, no era tan aburrido como pretendía que eran las hospitalizaciones. Pero si era deprimente. Ver a tantos enfermos me da una sensación de enfermarme, y me deprime. Pero me deprime más aún ver a bebés y niños pequeños que están sufriendo por enfermedades. Solté un gemido.

Ahorita estaba comiendo mi desayuno –por parte de la cocinera del hospital–, viendo la tele –más o menos– y leyendo una revista. Estaba sola en la habitación. Renée se había ido con Phil y el resto de la familia a hacer compras en el supermercado, Alice se había ido con ellos. Carlisle estaba salvando vidas con otros médicos y enfermeras ahora mismo, por supuesto. ¿Y a quién más me queda? Creo que a más nadie.

Tomé un sorbo de mi jugo de naranja y seguí leyendo mi revista Seventeen. El que iluminaba la portada era la banda Paramore. Adoraba esa banda.

Tres golpes en la puerta captaron mi atención.

Abrieron y cerraron la puerta de mi habitación de forma instantánea. Mis ojos volaron hasta la parte derecha de la habitación –donde estaba construida la puerta de madera–. Sonreí con todas mis ganas.

–¡Edward! ¡Qué sorpresa! Hola

–Hola –me sonrió. Sentí que me derretía. Esa sonrisa suya hacía algún efecto en mí que hacía que me derritiera por dentro. Aparté la mirada y la clavé en el televisor.

–¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Carlisle y Alice me contaron la… el problema que tuviste en tu casa. Lo siento mucho, Bella –frunció el ceño.

–Muchas gracias, Edward, es muy dulce de tú parte. Pero yo no le diría problema a lo que me sucedió, yo le diría catástrofe. Sí, es una buena definición –eché una carcajada.

Él suspiró.

–¿Te interrumpí algo?

Le di un mordisco a mi sándwich, mastiqué y luego tragué con cuidado.

–No, sólo desayuno y veo la tele –le sonreí lo mejor que pude–, y leo una revista. Te puedes sentar en aquel sillón –le señalé el sillón azul marino que estaba situado en el lado izquierdo de la habitación, donde estaba la gran ventana donde se podía ver una parte de Phoenix.

Dejé mi revista a un lado y tomé el control remoto, fui haciendo zapping con rapidez hasta que lo dejé en Universal **(1).** Estaban pasando la película Orgullo y Prejuicio **(2),** adoraba esa novela, es una de mis películas y novelas favoritas.

Ya estaba un poco adelantada. Estaba en la escena de la lluvia donde el Sr. Darcy** (3) **le confiesa a Elizabeth **(4)** su amor profundo que siente por ella. Cada vez que veía esa escena quería gritar, amo esa escena, aunque es un poco incómoda también.

El Sr. Darcy es tan hermoso, esos malditos ojos verdes son tan cegadores. Dios. ¡Cálmate, Bella! Él no está a mi alcance aunque quisiera. ¡Ya cállate, Isabella! Le di otro mordisco al sándwich y luego tomé otro sorbo del jugo.

–¿Te gusta Orgullo y Prejuicio? –preguntó mi acompañante en una sonrisa.

Asentí.

–Sí, es una de mis películas favoritas. Tengo la novela, y no me canso de leerla –solté una risita por la vergüenza. Acabo de confesarle a Edward que leo como diez mil veces Orgullo y Prejuicio.

–Es un gran libro. ¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito?

–Tengo dos: Elizabeth Bennett y el Sr. Darcy –continué mientras veía y escuchaba cómo se desarrollaba la pelea entre Elizabeth y Darcy. Me pareció muy grosero no mirar a Edward mientras hablábamos, así que capté su atención–. Darcy es mi amor platónico, es tan lindo –sonreí.

Escuché un gruñido sofocado, yo no había gruñido, ni siquiera se parecía a mis gruñidos, y tampoco era el de Edward. Hice caso omiso y continué:

–Ok, emm… ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

–No lo sé; siempre me ha gustado el Sr. Bingley, creo que él es mi favorito.

–A mí me parece muy chistoso Bingley, sin ofender, él tiene una chispa de carisma –tomé otro trago de mi jugo–. ¿Y cómo está Alice y tus padres? No veo a Esme desde la cena en la casa de Renée, ya la extraño –solté otra risita.

–Todos están muy bien, gracias a Dios. Esme todos los días está sola en la casa, ella es ama de casa, puedes visitarla cuando te plazca pero cuando te recuperes por completo.

–Claro, claro –acepté refunfuñando hacia mi interior. Todo el mundo quiere que yo esté bien como un roble. Suspiré.

Volví la vista hacia el televisor. Estaba la siguiente escena donde el Sr. Darcy le entrega una carta a Elizabeth en la mitad de la noche.

Mientras veía la película –estaba sumergida en la trama, en realidad– una punzada de dolor atravesó mi brazo derecho y viajó hasta mi antebrazo, hice un gesto de dolor, era un dolor sumamente desconcertante. Proferí un grito de dolor. Me agarré mi brazo con mi mano derecha.

–¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? –se paró del sillón con tal rapidez que no noté cuando se paró al lado izquierdo de la cama.

–Sí, estoy bien… –pero el dolor aumentó–. ¡NO! Me duele mucho el brazo derecho.

–¿Quieres que llame a Carlisle?

–No…, ya se me pasará.

El dolor era como si te estuvieran retorciendo el brazo o rompiéndotelo a propósito, era como si te martillaran un montón de tornillos en el brazo. Hice otro gesto de dolor con tal sólo pensar en ese hecho. Inhalé y exhalé por la nariz tratándome de relajarme. Funcionó.

A los pocos minutos había entrado Carlisle y una enfermera, que parecía una tierna abuelita, a la habitación. Mi abuelita Marie, me obligué a pensar, la extraño tanto. Había muerto a sus ochenta y seis años, vivió bastante y disfrutó mucho la vida. ¿Cómo sería si hubiera cumplido los cien años? No me lo podía imaginar.

Carlisle me había preguntado cómo me sentía, yo le había dicho que estaba muy bien pero Edward me delató confesándole a Carlisle mi dolor del brazo derecho. Le había volteado los ojos a él. Carlisle y la enfermera me habían llevado a la sala de rayos X a silla de ruedas. Otro doctor me sacó la placa de mi cráneo y el de mi brazo derecho, mi cráneo estaba mejorando, mi cabeza estaba casi totalmente reconstruida; mi brazo –cosa que no sé cómo diablos fue posible– estaba torcido; él doctor me había preguntado cómo me había hecho esa torcedura y yo, con toda la sinceridad posible, le había confesado que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo me lo había hecho. El doctor había hecho una mueca.

En ningún momento me había torcido el brazo mientras había estado en mi habitación del hospital, en ningún momento me había hecho algo que me lastimara a mí misma, es raro, nunca en la vida me lastimaría a mí misma, es algo ilógico. Todo esto pasó cuando oí el gruñido en mi habitación, ahí es donde empezó todo, quizá esa es la pista de todo esto, tengo que averiguarlo.

**Es un canal de televisión por cable latinoamericano (en Estados Unidos y previamente en América Latina, USA Network)**

**Es una película del año 2005 basada en la novela homónima de Jane Austen.**

**Fitzwilliam Darcy es un personaje ficticio creado por Jane Austen para su novela Orgullo y prejuicio.**

**Es un personaje ficticio creado por Jane Austen para su novela Orgullo y prejuicio.**

**Hola!**

**Se preguntaran por qué rayos actualicé hoy si yo había dicho que no actualizaba los fines de semana? Les tengo una respuesta: el lunes empiezo clases ¬¬ 2do año :D Al principio habían dicho que comenzábamos el 3 de Octubre, pero ahora empezábamos el jueves de esta semana que pasó, sólo que yo no fui ni el jueves ni el viernes por tener flojera, jeje, mi BFF tampoco fue, wiii! **

**Debido a que voy a empezar clases no voy a tener tiempo de actualizar, pero si voy a escribir el fic en mi cuaderno, no se me desesperen, cuando yo tenga tiempo actualizo la novela ;) Deséenme suerte para mi 1er día de clase ;D **

**Mañana tampoco actualizo porque voy a comprar todos los útiles que me faltan (son poco, gracias a Dios) y luego los libros, y tampoco he escrito el 7mo capítulo del fic, así que se van a quedar esperando un poco, sorry :S**

**A mí me preguntaron si eran dos fantasmas, Nohemi me había preguntado eso, pues te explico: Jacob se murió (eso ya se sabe, jeje) pero el espíritu quedó atascado entre la tierra y el cielo, él espíritu de Jacob puede viajar al cielo y a la tierra, pero él sólo quiere estar en un lugar que es el cielo, él sencillamente no está descansando en paz. La casa donde está viviendo Bella tiene un espíritu maligno, y el espíritu de Jacob viaja hasta esa casa para proteger a Bella. No puedo adelantar nada de lo que tengo planeado de la historia. Entonces, si son dos espíritus como tú dices. Lo que puedo decir es que el fic se pondrá más interesante cuando llegué al capítulo 10.**

**Bueno, me voy a hacer el estúpido almuerzo, reviews, se lo agradezco mucho sus comentarios ;)**

**Bye!**


	7. Ignorada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran señora Stephanie Meyer. La historia si es mía.**

Carlisle ya me había dado de alta en el hospital. Él me había ordenado que me quedara en casa y no hiciera nada estúpido o temerario, nada que implicara que me fracturar el cráneo de nuevo, quedarme en casa y descansar. Eso es todo. Carlisle también me dijo que lo fuera a verlo en su consultorio en ocho días para quitarme los puntos de la cirugía de la cabeza y los de los pies. Me habían quitado la venda que tenía alrededor de la cabeza, y no me he bañado en varios días. ¡Qué vergüenza!

¿Cuándo rayos voy a tener un trabajo? Es obvio que en este estado no puedo trabajar. Renée me tiene que ayudar urgentemente en ese detalle, ¡alguien me tiene que ayudar con eso! Gruñí, hoy no era mi día, me siento mal –no hablo físicamente, hablo emocionalmente–. Por una parte me siento feliz porque hoy salgo de este maldito y deprimente hospital, pero por la otra parte me siento una inservible y una tarada porque no tengo trabajo y ni estoy estudiando en la universidad –como cualquier otra chica normal de diecinueve años–. Gruñí de nuevo.

Renée se está tardando demasiado en cualquier maldita estupidez que esté haciendo. Pateé el suelo con mi pie, pero sólo logré que me doliera la planta de pobre pie derecho, hice una meuca de dolor. Qué desesperante. Relájate, Bella.

–¡Al fin! –grité cuando vi a Renée y a Phil acercándose hasta a mí. Todo el mundo se me quedó mirando por el grito que produje. Cállate, Bella–. ¿Dónde rayos estaban metidos? Me tenían desesperada.

Renée tenía agarrada a Oriana con sus brazos –¿por qué los bebés son tan bellos? ¿Yo cuando fui bebé era linda? Esa idea me hizo sonrojar.

–Lo siento, pero estaba cambiando a Oriana.

Siempre sus excusas tienen que mencionar a Oriana. Agh.

–Y yo estoy esperando, impacientemente, para irnos –continué con una sonrisa sarcástica–. ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

–Sí, tranquilízate, Bella.

–¡Gracias!

Histérica, así me sentía en este momento.

Phil y Renée caminaron juntos, delante de mí, yo estaba detrás de ellos caminando lo más rápido y mejor que podía. Aún me ardían los pies, pero no tanto como antes, y no podía estar mucho tiempo parada. Tenía puestas unas sandalias, no podía usar ni medias ni Converse –qué fastidio–, odio las sandalias, odio las zapatillas, odio toda esa porquería.

Subí a la camioneta de Phil –en la parte trasera, por supuesto– y me quité esas sandalias, Renée puso mis maletas en el maletero de la camioneta y subió al asiento del copiloto. Phil empezó a conducir.

La pequeña Oriana iba sentada en mi regazo, mi madre quería que pasara tiempo de calidad con ella. _Sólo tiene tres años_, pensé. Clavé mi mirada en la ventana derecha del auto. Hacía mucho sol, quisiera estar ahora mismo en la playa y absorber toda la vitamina D que pueda. Aunque extrañaba la lluvia, extrañaba Forks, apenas llevo viviendo en Phoenix tres semanas y ya estoy empezando a extrañar Forks. Suspiré. Oriana me jaló un mechón de mi cabello. Volteé a verla. Ella me estaba sonriendo con su pequeña boquita. Tan linda Ori, siempre mostrando sus sonrisas a las personas que más lo necesitan, me dan ganas de comerla a besos. Le devolví la sonrisa. Ojala tengo una hija tan hermosa y maravillosa como Oriana, siempre alegre, siempre sonriente.

Veinte minutos más tardes Phil se estacionó al frente de mi casa. Renée bajó de la camioneta con gracia, yo seguí sus mismos pasos –sólo que dejé a Oriana en el auto– pero lo hice con torpeza.

–Mamá, no es necesario que bajes del auto, yo puedo ordenar mis cosas de nuevo.

–No lo creo, Bellita –odio cuando me llaman Bellita–, tú tienes que descansar esos pies y la cabeza. Yo me quedaré contigo una o dos semanas.

–No puedes, Renée, Oriana necesita de ti. Ryan y Hilary, todos necesitan de ti.

–Ellos van a estar bien por uso días –me confirmó con su más grande y brillante sonrisa.

–¿Y Phil?

–No creo que Oriana le cause muchos problemas a Phil.

–¿Segura? Tal vez Orianita necesite más tiempo de ti –volteé los ojos y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

Aún no se me puede olvidar la ignorancia que Renée ha puesto en mí y en sus hijos. Puede sonar muy egoísta de mí parte, pero duele, duele que tu propia madre te ignore por estar más pendiente de su hija de tres años. Volví a voltear los ojos. Yo quiero mucho a Oriana, demasiado, es mi hermanita, ¿pero por qué Renée me tiene que ignorar? Desde que ingresé al hospital ella ha estado más pendiente de ella que de mí, y yo fui la que se rompió el cráneo.

–Bella, ¿qué te pasa? Desde el sábado estás con esa maldita actitud. ¿Qué es lo que va mal?

¡¿Qué es lo que va mal? Estás de broma, ¿no? Renée me tiene que estar tomando el pelo. Es muy obvio lo que ella me está haciendo.

**Flash back**

Ojeando mí nueva revista Seventeen. Eso es lo que estaba haciendo. La artista que ponía reflectores a la portada era una chica llamada Selena Gómez **(N/A: Lo siento, pero tuve que ponerla! Ustedes saben mi pasión por Gómez xD)**, no sé quién es para ser sincera, lo único que sé sobre ella es que es una cantante y actriz de este país, estaba leyendo su entrevista, ¡gracias, Phil!

–¡Hola, Bella!

Volteé la mirada.

–Ah, hola, Renée –comenté, ahora, molesta e histérica–. No te oí llegar.

–No importa. Dime qué has hecho.

Ella sonaba demasiado feliz, eufórica en realidad. Yo no me sentía de esa maldita manera. Me sentía triste, desolado, desdichada, enojada, irritada, y todo por culpa de mi madre. Solté un suspiro fuerte y seguí leyendo la entrevista de Selena, ignoré la pregunta de mi madre.

–Bella.

–¿Sí, madre? –no volteé la mirada. Lo de madre me hacía reír mucho por dentro. A ella no le gusta que le llame madre. Pero ella me ignora por atender a Oriana, y no lo voy a permitir. ¡No!

–¿Desde cuándo me dices madre?

–Desde hace cinco segundos –volteé los ojos.

–No me digas madre, ¡ya te lo he dicho! Suena muy… agh.

Noté cómo se estremecía.

–De acuerdo, madre –reí, de nuevo, hacia mi interior. Hacerla enfadar es muy gracioso.

–¡Basta con esa mierda de madre!

¡Oh! Dato interesante: a Selena le gusta la cantante Cheryl Cole, igual que am mí. Volví a ignorar a Renée.

–¡Bella! –seguí leyendo–. ¡Isabella!

Maldición. Cuando Renée me llama Isabella nada bueno sucede por parte de ella. Abrí los ojos como platos y puse mi mirada en la suya.

–Renée –hablé con la más calma que me pude permitir–. Habla –continué cuando ella no emitía ninguna palabra. Renée me clavó su mirada asesina. Si ella cree que esa miradita de te voy a matar me va a hacer llorar, se equivoca.

–Bella, nunca había sido tan grosera conmigo.

–¿Grosería? –fruncí el ceño Dejé la revista un lado–. Pero si no he dicho ninguna grosería –me quejé.

–Tú sabes muy bien de qué hablo, Isabella… Nunca me habías hablado de esa manera.

–¿Qué manera?

–¡De esa manera! –me señaló con la mano–. Nunca me habías hablado tan histéricamente. ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¿Acaso he hecho algo malo?

–A mí no me pasa nada, eres tú… Y tampoco has hecho nada malo, pero si doloroso –mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, éstas no querían salirse de mis ojos.

–Quieres especificar eso.

–¡¿Quieres oír qué diablos pasa? –solté todo mi enojo contra ella.

–Por favor.

No era justo expresar todo mi enojo contra mi madre; lo vuelvo a repetir: ella no ha hecho nada malo, pero si doloroso. Me calmé un poco, sólo un poco.

Mi hermanita de tres años es pequeña lo acepto, Oriana necesita de su madre y de mí madre Renée, yo no juzgo ni a Oriana ni a Renée porque no se lo merecen. Pero, Renée, tienes otros 3 hijos. Por favor, no olvides a tus otros hijos: Hilary, Ryan y… y yo.

–No, no es nada –bajé la mirada. Sentí cómo mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

**Fin del Flash back**

_Renée, es muy obvio_, pensé.

–No es nada, coño, ya te lo dije el sábado cuando estábamos en el hospital… Renée, discúlpame, pero no voy a ir hasta tu casa para buscar tus malditas cosas.

–No es necesario, hija, traigo mis malditas cosas en la maleta de la camioneta –ella cruzó sus brazos en su pecho. Odio cuando se copian de mis acciones. Yo primero crucé mis brazos y ahora ella también lo hace. Clavamos nuestras miradas una a la otra, parece que esto va hacer una competencia de clavar miradas.

Odio que me digan hija, así que estamos a mano.

Phil se bajó de su camioneta. Ninguna de las dos lo seguimos con la mirada, sólo escuchamos su pisada contra el asfalto, hicimos caso omiso para ser clara.

–Renée, ¿te bajo del equipaje? – preguntó él. Phil nos veía como ¿qué les pasa a estas locas?

–Sí, por favor –contestó ella, "con su inocente voz"

–¿Pasa algo? Se nota la tensión.

–No, estamos bien, gracias por preguntar –concluí.

**Holis!**

**Les debo doscientas mil disculpas por estar tan atrasada con el fic, pero como les dije antes: ya comencé las clases otra vez, y no me da tiempo para nada :S Por suerte puede escribir este capítulo para ustedes, espero que no me maten ;) He tenido como 3 exámenes, algo así, y he tenido que estudiar mucho ¬¬ El taller de artística lo odie porque sólo eran 2 malditas preguntas y yo me estudié todo el cuaderno para nada…**

**Estamos a octubre! Podemos aguantar un poco más para ver Amanecer, mi BFF y yo tenemos planeado algo súper mega divertido: nosotras (con nuestros demás compañeros de 2do año) vamos a ir al cine un viernes, es día de clase, y salimos como a las 1:30pm, y yo le dije a ella que tengo que llevar la cámara para capturar cada momento de ese día, desde que llegue al liceo hasta que salgamos del cine xD Tenemos que llevarnos ropa ajuro y cambiarnos en alguna casa de nuestras amigas, porque no nos van a dejar pasar con uniforme al centro comercial. El 18 de noviembre me voy a desmayar, jajaja!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, pobre Bella, no? Bella dice que Renée la ignora mucho por Oriana :( Gracias a Dios, a mí nunca me ha pasado eso.**

**Bueno, es todo lo que tengo para decir…**

**Bye! ;)**


	8. Casi todo volviendo a la normalidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran señora Stephenie Meyer. La historia si es mía.**

La luz del sol penetró en mi habitación cuando abrí los párpados.

Hoy hacía mucho calor –como todo un día típico en Phoenix–, la temperatura era de unos cuarenta grados centígrados, estaba totalmente segura que no había ningún tipo de viento corriendo por esta zona. Estaba sudando, y con exageración.

Extraño la lluvia, la humedad, el hielo, Forks, creo que fue una mala idea alejarme de ese lugar que tanto amo. Suspiré.

Olía a panqueques, Renée, pensé.

Tomé mi Iphone –un regalo por parte de Phil– y lo encendí. Me levanté y ordené la cama mientras esperaba que el celular encendiera. Renée me matará cuando note que arreglé mi cama, y todavía no puedo caminar, qué más da. Reí hacia mi exterior cuando vi mi colección de revistas Seventeen; yo las colecciono desde los catorce años, ahora tengo veintitrés años y todavía las colecciono; soy una niñita, ¡lo admito!

Me recosté en la cama y tomé el Iphone. ¡Diablos! Tres mensajes de Jessica y uno de Ángela. Abrí el primer mensaje de Jessica, éste decía:

_¡Bella! ¡Llámame! Ya te extraño, Ángela y yo vamos finalmente a la universidad de Washigton, ¿no es genial? ¡Llámame!_

Suspiré de nuevo y abrí el otro mensaje:

_Bella, ¡¿qué onda? Llámame, ¡ya!_

Ésa es mi amiga Jessica, tan ansiosa como mi madre.

El último mensaje lo había mandado a las seis de la mañana. Decía:

_Bella, contéstame de una maldita vez. Ángela y yo estamos en la universidad de Washigton. ¡Por favor!, llámame después de las cuatro de la tarde._

Jessica me va a matar por teléfono por no haberla llamado. Abrí el mensaje de Ángela.

_¡Hola, Bellis! ¿Qué tal Phoenix? Mucho calor, ¿no? Jessica y yo te extrañamos mucho, llámame cuando puedas, ¿si? Bye. _

Bueno al menos Ángela no es como Jessica, pero las quiero como mis hermanas a las dos. Jessica es mi hermana mayor y Ángela es mi hermana menor. Presioné la pantalla en el botón responder y escribí:

_Hola, Ángela; ya me enteré que Jess y tú están yendo a la universidad de Washigton, me alegro por ustedes, pero yo pensaba que hace cinco años ustedes estaban estudiando en una universidad. Sí, en Phoenix todos los días hace mucho calor, y yo también las extraño un montón. Más tarde las llamo._

_Toc, toc. _

–Bella, ¿estás despierta? ¿Puedo pasar?

–Sí, Renée, pasa.

Lo que trataba de decir era: sí, Renée, puedes largarte y seguir ignorándome.

–Buenos días, cariño, te traje el desayuno.

No levanté la vista, ahora a mí me toca ignorarla a ella.

–¡Isabella!

AY, Dios, no me va a dejar ni un minuto en paz. Sólo síguela ignorándola, Isabella, pensé agriamente hacia mi fuero interno. Suspiré, literalmente.

Me llamó Isabella, ella me llama Isabella cuando hago algo mal, cuando soy grosera y todo ese tipo de cosas, creo que ya lo había mencionado anteriormente. Aclaración: yo no he hecho nada malo, que yo sepa.

Y todavía ignorando a mi querida madre por estar, todavía, escribiendo el mensaje para Ángela en mi teléfono.

–Bella, ¿todavía con esa actitud? ¡Ya basta con eso! ¡BELLA!

–Sí, Renée, si voy a seguir con esto -la miré por un segundo, fue un error ya que me clavaba su mirada asesina. Devolví la mirada hacia mi celular.

–Bella, creo que deberíamos hablar.

¿Hablar? Con ella no se puede hablar sobre mis sentimientos u otras porquerías.

–Habla.

¡Oh! Recibí otro mensaje de Ángela. Presioné el botón abrir y me apareció el buzón de mensajes. Abrí el mensaje. Éste decía:

_Acabo de recibir tu mensaje. Jessica y yo estamos tomando el desayuno en la cafetería, ella insiste en que te llame, pero no quería molestarte. Cuídate, ¿si?_

Aww, tan bellas mis amigas preocupándose por mí. Presioné le botón responder y escribí el mensaje.

–¿Y si me prestaras un poco de atención, Isabella?

–Oh, claro, lo siento –dije sarcásticamente, ella no me prestaba la mínima atención. Dejé el celular a un lado y puse la mayor atención a mi querida y amorosa madre.

Renée frunció el ceño, puso con cuidado la bandeja de comida, que traía con ella, en una esquina de la cama y caminó hasta a mí. Adivino: hace gestos porque, supuestamente, hice algo mal.

–Bella... ¿Acaso ordenaste tu cama?

–Sí, ¿por qué?, ¿tienes algún maldito problema por eso?

–Si, si, tengo un maldito problema, Bella. Te recuerdo que tú no puedes caminar, tienes los pies delicados.

–Ay, mamá. Sólo he rondado por la habitación, por decirlo así.

–Eso es caminar.

–Pensé que íbamos hablar.

–Cierto, cierto –tomó la bandeja y me la puse con gentileza en mi regazo. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se sentó a un lado de la cama. Soltó un suspiro fuerte–. Te traje el desayuno.

–Gracias -traté de hacer una convincente sonrisa, sólo me salió una mueca–. Continua.

–Quiero saber qué te pasa, qué te hice, qué he hecho mal, quiero saber si te he hecho algún mal– gimió cuando una gota de lágrima abrazó mi mejilla. Me la limpié con rapidez antes que resbalara.

–Ok, voy a soltarlo, sin rodeos –supuse que mi frente se pobló de arrugas ya que fruncí el ceño ante la frase sin rodeos. Nunca la había usado, hasta ahora–. Mamá, tú... –tomé un respiro y luego lo solté–. Lo que sucede es que tú me estás ignorando, a mí y a tus otros hijos, y eso duele. Duele tanto como la muerte de Jacob.

–¿Yo te ignoro? Pero, Bella, desde tu accidente he estado muy pendiente de ti.

–Lo sé. Pero desde que nació Oriana me has ignorado, a mí y a todos los que te aman... Y eso me hace sentir enojada y deprimida. ¿Sabes? No ayudas mucho haciéndome esto. Aún siento la muerte de Jacob rondando por esta casa, la siento alrededor de mí. Y es duro que tu madre te ignore cuando tu hija no ha podido superar ésa muerte.

–No voy a decir la típica excusa de una madre cuando tiene un bebé y está muy ocupada por atenderlo, sería una estúpida. Pero los amo, a todos ustedes.

–No tengo la menor idea de cómo se deben sentir Ryan y Hilary con este tema, pero te puedo asegurar que nosotros también te amamos, yo no estaría aquí si Charlie y tú no se hubieran conocido. Gracias. Gracias por hacer sexo con Charlie.

A mi madre se le dibujó una brillante y gran sonrisa en su bello y cuarenteno rostro. Luego soltó una agradable carcajada que me llegó directo al alma. Compartí su carcajada con ella.

–Oye, te quiero mucho, pero nunca digas eso frente a los niños.

–¡Oye! Hilary está en cuarto año y Ryan en quinto año, ellos prácticamente saben todo sobre ese tema.

Soltó otra carcajada.

–Ellos y TÚ eran menos rebeldes cuando tenían cinco años.

Sonreí. Era agradable tener cuatro, cinco y seis años. A esa edad uno no se preocupa por pagar todo tipo de cuentas, hacer la comida, no se sabía nada de sexo; uno se preocupaba, a esa edad, de echar broma con los amigos. Reí a mi fuero interno.

–¿Sabes qué, mamá?

–¿Qué?

–Everybody make mistakes -solté una risita.

–Si, todos cometemos errores, hasta yo, es algo humano.

–Mamá, yo quiero muchísimo a mis hermano, ustedes son mi familia, pero Ryan es algo... –hice una mueca de disgusto–. EL punto es que yo los quiero mucho a todos; pero me dolería menos si me prestaras un poquito más de atención, a mí, a Ryan y a Hilary, Oriana no es tu única hija.

Ella soltó un suspiro.

–Tienes mucha razón para tener veintitrés años, demasiada... –puso una de sus típicas sonrisas de perdóname, por favor–. Quizá me entusiasme tanto en tener otra niña de tres años, que se me olvido a todas esas personas que me aman y me aprecian tal cual soy.

Las dos hicimos un puchero.

Amo a mi familia, amo demasiado a mi familia, nos peleamos, nos golpeamos, nos decimos groserías y luego nos amamos. Ésa es mi familia, ésa soy yo, esa es nuestra vida, ese es nuestro maldito problema; él que no le guste nuestra manera de ser, se puede largar al diablo.

Me dio gracia y tristeza ver el puchero de Renée. Es demasiado bonito. MI fuero interno rió, intuí que su fuero externo hizo lo mismo que el mío. No podía dejar a Renée de ese modo. Estiré mis brazos –con cuidado para no botar la comida sobre mí– hacia mi madre en señal que me abrazara.

Y eso hicimos.

Entrelazamos nuestros brazos en un cálido y amoroso abrazo. Sentí ondas eléctricas pasando por mi cuerpo, son esas descargas eléctricas cuando sientes que te dan amor de una madre. Eso sentía yo. ¿Hace cuánto no abrazaba a Renée? ¡Oh, claro! Desde hace seis meses. Sonreí.

–¡Bells, te hemos extrañado tanto!

Reí por la forma en que Ángela me exclamó esa afirmación.

¡Llegó el día en que por fin veo a mis mejores amigas! Bueno, no personalmente, por vía Skype. Pero algo es algo. Les sonreí.

–Ustedes no se imaginan cuánto dolor y sufrimiento he sentido en mi alma desde que dejé todo en Forks –la sonrisa que había dibujado en mi cara no me había llegado a mi pesado corazón.

Ángela estaba gimiendo de dolor por la mirada que llevaba puesta. Jessica prácticamente estaba sufriendo, lloraba como si fuera el fin del mundo, y Ángela la consolaba dándole pequeños abrazos y acariciando su cabello. Pobre, Jess, me gustaría estar con ellas haciendo una pijamada. Mi alma rió ante los viejos recuerdos compartidos en Forks.

–¡Coño, no!, me van hacer llorar.¡Tenemos que vernos!

–Bella, tú sabes muy bien que Jess y yo estamos empezando la universidad y no nos queda tiempo para nada...

–Pero queremos verte –concluyó Jessica la oración de Áng, Jessica se había calmado un poco, pero sus ojos estaban totalmente llenos de lágrimas, y estaban rojos.

–Aww, Jess, no me hagas sentir mal. Podemos vivir con eso; las tres somos mejores amigas para siempre, lo prometimos.

**Flashback**

Mis padres y yo estamos en el aeropuerto esperando el vuelo que cambiaría toda mi vida por completo. Para Charlie era injusto que dejara todo recuerdo valioso en Forks, pero él tiene que entender algo: yo no quiero estar donde mi primer gran amor murió. Jadeé. No era hora de pensar en eso.

Jessica y Ángela me habían acompañado hasta acá, no para decir un adiós, si no para decir un hasta siempre. Esas simples palabras hacen que me destroce el alma y me desvanezca.

–Hija, es hora de irnos–me avisó Renée cuando anunciaron la última llamada de nuestro vuelo.

Le di un último abrazo pero profundo abrazo a mí papá. No soportaba la idea de dejarlo solo, suspiré, ya no puedo hacer nada, ya está hecho. Charlie me susurró un te amo en el oído y, en ese momento, sentí que me desvonoraba en sus brazos.

Me devolvía hacia Ángela y Jessica que tenían los ojos rojos por tantas lágrimas que –estaba un noventa y nueve por ciento– venían de sus almas.

–Es la hora, no hay vuelta atrás –esas mínimas palabras quebraron mi débil corazón.

–Oye, Bells, Jess y yo anciabamos en que fuéramos todas juntas a la universidad de Washigton, pero entiendo por qué tienes que alejarte de Forks –continuó Ángela.

Le hice una pequeña sonrisa, esa felicidad no me llegó a los ojos.

–Chicas, las adoro tanto que no podía irme sin antes hacer una promesa –abrí el cierre de mi bolso y rebusqué en el una pequeña cajita roja.

–¡Bella! –me volvió a llamar Renée.

–Un minuto –le devolví el grito.

Conseguí la cajita roja que estaba buscando tanto y la abrí. Tomé las dos pulseras de plata y les entregué una a cada una de mis amigas.

–La pulsera se divide en tres partes –expliqué–. La parte que tiene Ángela dice mejores y la de Jessica dice amigas.

–¿Y la tuya? -prosiguió Jessica.

–La llevo puesta –les sonreí lo mejor que pude. Les mostré mi muñeca derecha–. Dice para siempre.

–¡Oh! Bella, ¡no sé qué haré sin ti!

Ángela soltó una risita.

–Las amo, chicas.

**Fin del Flashback**

–Sí, lo prometimos –masculló Jess; mostró su muñeca izquierda. Aún llevaba el brazalete colgado de la pulsera. Quise llorar, pero me contuve.

–Por cierto, ¿cómo les va en la universidad? Y, en serio, yo pensaba que ustedes estaban estudiando desde hace cinco años, eso fue lo que Jessica me dijo.

–No queríamos estudiar para ese momento –continuó Jess, todavía se sentía mal.

–¿Qué están estudiando? –hoy me picó el mosquito de la curiosidad.

–Ángela esta estudiando veterinaria y yo para abogado... ¿Sabes, Bella?

–¡Ay, no, Jessica! No vengas tú con tus parloteos.

Ángela parecía un ángel, toda tímida y educada, pero fuera del colegio yo no la reconocía. Un breve resumen: era grosera, irresponsable y un tanto desobediente, ¿irreconocible, no?

–Sólo iba a sugerir cómo nos podemos encontrar, pero Ángela está hoy muy bipolar.

Solté una carcajada. Áng volteó los ojos.

–Bellis, cuéntanos un poco de tu nueva casa, tu nueva vida, ¿cómo te va por Phoenix?

Si, definitivamente Ángela está hoy bipolar, porque me hizo una sonrisa de oreja o oreja.

_¿Por dónde comenzar?_, pensé.

–Estoy muy bien, Phoenix es lo mejor que me ha pasado –mentí orgullosamente. Me dolía profundamente mentirles a mis mejores amigas, demasiado dolor para este pobre corazón– y la casa es... ¡guau!

–¿Y nada de chicos?

Le dediqué una mirada envenenada a mi querida amiga Jessica.

–¡Por Dios, Bella! ¡Ya van cinco malditos años! ¡Supéralo!

–Tiene que haber alguien, un amigo, un amante, ¡algo! –explotó, de forma literal, Ángela.

–Bueno –suspiré ya derrotada–, si hay alguien; pero sólo somos conocidos, ni siquiera amigos

Jessica y Ángela me sonrieron, ¡me sonrieron! –notese el sarcasmo–. Jessica se notaba más ansiosa que Ángela, estaba saltando en el asiento.

–Jess, deja de dar saltitos en la silla –masculló Ángela con frialdad. Nunca había visto a Ángela con frialdad.

–... creo que me voy a desconectar, ustedes ya están que se matan; y tengo que llamar a Charlie, debe estar odiándome.

Estoy asustada, en serio. Jessica parece ruda, pero es débil; Ángela parece tímida, pero, su verdadero ser, ella es un tanto... grosera. En cualquier momento ésas dos explotan de la rabia y hacen un espectáculo.

–No, Bellis, tú no te desconectas –rugió Jess, negando con la cabeza–. Tú nos tienes que contar todo lo que sepas de ése chico.

–Jessica, en serio, no he hablado con Charlie desde que me fui de Forks y...

–Danos su nombre, al menos.

Suspiré con todos mis alientos.

–Se llama Edward.

Áng y Jess volvieron a mirarse.

–Y no griten, por favor.

Las dos hicieron esa sonrisa, Esa sonrisa brillante, curiosa y de euforia; ok, esto no es bueno. Abrí los ojos como platos.

–Ok, ¡adiós, chicas! –y me desconecté.

¡Vayas amigas que tengo!

Había terminado de hablar con Charlie. Por suerte el no estaba en la comisaría, estaba en la casa "socializando" con Sue. ¡Vaya sorpresa que me dio Charlie, y por teléfono! Pero me alegro por él, Sue es una gran persona que yo he conocido. Sonreí. Ya me los imagino con dos hijos, aunque, pensándolo bien, sería muchos hermanos para mí, ¡ya llevaría cinco hermanos!

Desde que Renée se mudó a mi casa ya no he sentido ni oído cosas paranormales. Es algo sumamente raro. Desde la semana pasada he querido llamar a un equipo paranormal para que diagnostiquen qué rayos sucede en esta casa. No le he dicho nada a Renée, me da miedo en cómo reaccione.

El día avanzó poco a poco; no, en realidad, se me hizo rápido porque a las cinco de la tarde hablé con Charlie y ahora son las diez de la noche. Es un mundo loco, así de simple.

Renée ya estaba dormida desde las ocho de la noche, ella me dejó solita. Hice un puchero. Supongo que se agotó por las constantes peleas entre ella y yo. No la culpaba, yo también estoy harta de eso.

El estómago me rugió. Diablos, comí sólo hace tres horas y este estómago pide más. Comer una galleta no me hará daño.

Salí rápidamente de mi habitación y me encaminé a la cocina.

AL llegar allí encendí la luz, abrí el mueble de la cocina y busqué el único paquetico de las galletas Club Social –mis favoritas– que había. Abrí la bolsita y comencé a comérmelas.

_Bella._

Me quedé completamente congelada, mi cerebro no reaccionaba a ninguna de mis movimientos; _esto no es bueno_, pensé, _por favor, que esto no esté pasando de nuevo._

_Bellis._

WTF? ¿Bellis? Esto, definitivamente, no es bueno. Tengo que estar alucinando, o tal vez mi visita al hospital me estuvo volviendo loca. Esto no puede estar pasándome, ¡no a mí!

Sólo había una persona muy persona muy especial para mí que me llamaba Bellis. Jacob.

–¡¿Quién rayos eres? ¡¿Qué mierda quieres de mí? –grité histericamente. Esto no lo voy a soportar.

_Bellis._

–¿Jacob?, ¿eres tú?

Tenía la esperanza que fuera él que me llamaba de ese modo. Es el único, por lo que yo recuerdo, que me llamaba de ese modo. ¡Tiene que ser él! Jacob, bueno, el alma de Jacob, no me haría pasar espantos como éstos. Nadie más me llama Bellis. Esto es de horror. Tengo que dejar de ver Actividad Paranormal.

No voy a despertar a Renée por esto, pero necesito hablar urgentemente del tema con alguien.

Por suerte llevaba mi celular conmigo. Salí cuidadosamente, y sin hacer el mayor ruido, de la casa. Saqué el Iphone de mi bolsillo de los shorts que traía y marqué un número que nunca había usado hasta ahorita. Tenía miedo que me dijera que soy una grosera por llamar a esta hora, pero no tenía opción. Marque el botón de llamar. Sabía muy bien que podía contar con ella desde que la conocí.

Contestó al segundo timbrazo.

–¡Alice! Soy Bella, discúlpame por llamar a esta hora, pero... –comencé a excusarme por lo patética que soy, pero me interrumpieron.

–Tranquila, Bella, todavía estoy despierta. ¿Qué te sucedió? Por favor, dime que no es nada grave.

¿Cómo le explicaba esto en menos de tres minutos? De ninguna forma... Los pies me empezaron a dolor, mierda, esto no es bueno. Jadeé.

–¡Bella! Me estás poniendo nerviosa. ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?

–Estoy algo asustada... –mi voz se desvaneció. Volví a jadear. El hombre de las vestiduras negras, otra vez él. Empecé a rezar, lo más que pude, en susurros. Ésa sombra, ése hombre, como quieras llamarlo, estaba observándome sigilosamente desde la otra calle. Y estoy en un ciento uno por ciento que no es un humano, es ése hombre que vi la vez pasada en las escaleras de mi casa.

–¡Oh!

–¡Por Dios, Bella!, ¿qué rayos está pasando allá?

–Alice... Alice..., por favor, ven a buscarme.

**OMG! En verdad, les debo una disculpa por retrasarme tanto, pero ya saben como es la escuela. No voy a escribir mucho porque llevo 3 horas escribiendo este capítulo, y ya son las 7:30pm en Venezuela y estoy muy cansada, así que bye!**

**Reviews, please!**


	9. No logro pasar esta página

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran señora Stephenie Meyer. La historia si es mía.**

–¿Qué es lo que está pasando en tu casa, Bella? Y, por favor, no me digas que no es nada.

Me encontraba en la habitación de Alice –en la casa de los Cullen, por supuesto–, ella estaba sentada en la cama recostada en una pared; yo caminaba por toda la habitación, estaba sumamente asustada y nerviosa; tuve una punzada de dolor en el estómago, seguido por las náuseas. Esas náuseas estaban hasta el tope, o sea, le faltaba poco para salir de mi interior.

–Bella, deja de caminar y siéntate, ¡me estás poniendo nerviosa!

Inhalé y exhalé el aire que mis pulmones habían tomado. Me senté al lado de Alice. Mi interior empezó a llorar, mi alma se desgarraba, mi corazón se sentía apuñalado, mi fuero interno pedía auxilio, yo pedía auxilio. Las lágrimas que estuve conteniendo se escaparon de mi lagrimal sin pedirme permiso alguno.

–Bella –acomodó mi cabeza en su regazo y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello–. Puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que te esté sucediendo.

–Lo supe cuando te conocí –solté una risita.

–¿Entonces? Cuéntame lo que te está pasando. Quizá pueda ayudarte.

–Tal vez…, tal vez no. Pero, en verdad, no creo que puedas ayudarme –jadeé por las lágrimas que me salían. Era demasiado dolor que estaba sufriendo mi ser interior.

–Dime, por favor, qué ocurre.

–Está bien.

Retrocedí en el tiempo.

–Bella…, no tenía idea, qué horror.

–Lo sé –mascullé con mi voz débil.

–Bella, espero que no vuelvas a ése lugar –concluyó con voz decisiva y un tanto molesta.

–Alice –me aclaré la garganta. Tenía un nudo en mi garganta que no quería cooperar–. Renée no sabe nada sobre este tema, no quiero involucrarla en algo que no le corresponde. Yo soy la que tengo que resolver esto. Renée me va a matar si no estoy a las seis de la mañana en mi cuarto.

–Estamos juntas en esto, y por lo pronto no vas a volver a esa casa.

–Alice…

–Estoy segura que la casa está poseída por espíritus malignos, no puedes ir allá, es peligroso.

–¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? –quité mi cabeza de su regazo y me acomodé sentándome en posición de indio.

–Lo… supuse.

Me pareció que estaba afirmando una mentira que afirmando una verdad. Eso era algo bueno de mí, podía distinguir cuándo una persona está mintiendo y cuándo está hablando con el corazón. Muy fácil para mí, difícil para otros.

–Alice, estás mintiendo. ¿Has experimentado está clase de hechos?

–Yo no; Edward, sí.

–¿Edward? ¿Qué le ocurrió? –susurré poniendo los ojos como platos.

–Bella, son las diez y cincuenta de la noche, es hora de dormir –habló con voz graciosa. No le veo ninguna gracia sobre este asunto.

–No tengo cinco años, Alice, puedo dormirme a las tres de la mañana si eso deseo.

–Mis padres pueden despertarse, o algunos de mis hermanos. Y despertar a Rosalie, no es buena idea…

–No me importa, comienza a hablar.

Ella bostezó.

–Mañana u otro día empiezo hablar –bostezó de nuevo–. Bella, en serio, estoy muy cansada.

–¿No me llevaras a casa?

–Te dije que no volverías a esa casa.

¿Qué? Ok, no entiendo de lo que me está hablando.

–¿Entonces…? –continué dubitativa.

–Dormirás aquí, conmigo –sonrió con sus dientes de perla. ¡Me encanta la sonrisa de Alice!

–¿Y qué pasa con Esme y Carlisle?

–Ellos te tienen mucho cariño –me aseguró aún con su sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

–¿Y tus otros hermanos?, no quiero invadir la casa.

–Bella, estarás muy bien aquí.

–¿Mañana me contaras lo que pasó con Edward? –hice un puchero.

–Por supuesto, te lo prometo.

–Me muero de la curiosidad, lo que está pasando en esa casa no es normal –suspiré–, hasta creo que el accidente que me sucedió fue por causa de ese lugar.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –su sonrisa se desvaneció.

–Cuando desperté, de mi sueño, con los pies despellejados, cuando estaba caminando fuera de mi habitación y me resbalé, oí una risa macabra… Fue horrible.

–¿Tú crees que alguien murió ahí, o se cometieron asesinatos?

–Puede ser; no he pensado en esa posibilidad.

No, no lo había pensado. No había concluido en nada. No había hecho nada. ¡NADA! Esto sería, más fácil si Renée estuviera al tanto con lo que me está pasando, me ayudaría bastante a resolver esta desgracia, pero me parecía mala idea, ella tiene un desafío mayor: Oriana, no quiero ponerle más desafíos en su vida.

Alice volvió a bostezar, sus párpados estaban que se caían por si solos del sueño. Solté una risita.

–No me gusta ver a las personas sufrir, y menos por el sueño –solté otra risa, pero fue más fuerte esta vez–, así que ve a roncar –le sonreí.

–Gracias –Alice ya tenía puesta su pijama; era rosadito, eso me hizo reír aún más–. Ay, cállate, Bella… Si te vas a bañar o a cambiarte, el baño está en la siguiente puerta.

–Pero no tengo nada que usar.

Ella se paró de la cama y fue hasta su closet, que, por cierto es gigante. Ni Hilary ni yo tenemos algo parecido. Alice regresó a mí con una muda de ropa.

–Creo que eres la misma talla que yo, y estoy segura que te va a quedar perfecto –me guiño el ojo.

–Gracias.

–Espero que no te pierdas.

La miré con una mirada furibunda. Salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe. Oí a Alice maldecirme en susurros. Volví a reírme. No hagas enojar a una Swan.

Me dirigí al baño –todavía con mi risa plantada en mis cuerdas vocales– y cerré la puerta con suavidad –para que después Alice no me echara un tremendo regaño– en cuanto llegué.

Me fui sacando mi ropa poco a poco y luego me fui poniendo la que me prestó Alice. Los pies no me ardían tanto, como hace media hora en esa casa. No podía decir "mi casa" ya que ésa no es mi casa.

No podía estar parada tanto tiempo, ni trotar, ni correr, de eso estaba consiente, aún no me quitaban los malditos puntos. Suspiré, fue un suspiro demasiado fuerte. Tomé mi ropa entre mis manos cuando ya estuve completamente cambiada.

Me quedé mirándome en el espejo. ¿Qué pasaría si en verdad alguien hubiera muerto en ese lugar? ¿Qué pasaría si hubieran asesinado a varias personas ahí, y esas personas quieren tomar venganza desde el más allá? Pero, ¿por qué contra a mí? Yo había visto un programa sobrenatural que decía que cuando los espíritus no han pasado la línea –la fina línea que divide el mundo entre los vivos y los muertos– es que se sienten que les falta algo, que tienen que terminar algo. Mi interrogante es: ¿qué es ese algo?

Salí del baño y volví a cerrar la puerta con suavidad. Miré el reloj del pasillo, las once de la noche.

–¡Bella!

Me volteé en seguida al distinguir esa voz aterciopelada y que me volvía loca. Edward. ¡Sí! La voz de Edward me vuelve loca, ¡lo admito! Me pone toda embobada.

Él caminó hasta a mí con tanta gracilidad que me pareció extremadamente ilegal. Sus ojos verdes encontraron los míos. Me quedé cegada totalmente, hipnotizada por su encanto. Me derretía ante su mirada seductora, sus ojos verdes de esmeralda, su cabello cobrizo despeinado, su sonrisa angelical. Volví a la normalidad cinco segundos después; no puede ser que me esté enamorando de Edward Cullen, ¡no! Jacob, ése nombre me invadió el pensamiento. Aunque Jessica tiene mucha razón, ya pasaron cinco años, tengo que superar esto, tengo que cambiar.

–¡Qué grata sorpresa, Bella!

–Lo mismo digo; no nos vemos desde que estuve en el hospital –hice una mueca de disgusto. Ése no es mi mejor recuerdo.

–No deberías estar parada –me reprochó él. Yo me sonrojé, todos me decían eso.

–Lo sé, lo sé, soy muy necia.

–No quiero ser grosero, y menos contigo ya que estás en ésta condición, pero ¿qué haces aquí a las once de la noche?

Tomé un gran trago de aire y lo solté.

–Pasó algo en… mi casa –lo solté con repulsión–. Necesito que me hables de algo muy delicado –tomé otro trago de aire–. Alice me dijo que viviste cosas sobrenaturales. Necesito que me digas que te sucedió, por favor –no sé por qué, pero estuve a punto de llorar.

Sentí cómo una puerta se abrí detrás de mí y luego que ése alguien caminaba hasta nosotros. Alice.

–Bella, me estoy muriendo del sueño, vámonos a dormir –me rugió Alice en mí oído–. Ah, hola, Edward. Vámonos, Bella.

–¡No, Alice! Yo no muevo un pie hasta que me cuenten que pasó contigo –señalé hacia Edward con mi mano izquierda. La derecha estaba ocupada sosteniendo mi ropa.

–Bella, yo te dije que te contaría todo mañana.

–No, Alice –intervino Edward– está bien. ¿Qué te está sucediendo a ti, Bella?

Inhalé y exhalé el aire.

–Desde que llegué a Phoenix, desde que estoy viviendo en mi casa me están pasando cosas demasiado raras. Veo sombras negras de un hombre, oigo risas macabras, susurran mi nombre, Hoy me susurraron Bellis; y sólo una persona muy especial para mí me decía de esa forma, la cual ya está muerta.

–¿Te pasa a menudo?

–Casi siempre. En el hospital, cuando tú me acompañabas, oí un gruñido –un sollozo interrumpió mi corazón, mi pecho. Gotas gruesas de lágrimas caían por mis mejillas descontroladamente. Edward me tomó entre sus brazos y me abrazó.

–Todo estará bien –me aseguró él–. Vamos a resolver esto.

–Es que no logro pasar esta página.

**Hola, mis amores! **

**Cómo están? Vieron Amanecer?**

**Yo estoy triste y emocionada, porque ayer después del liceo fui a ver Amanecer con mi BFF y otras amigas ahí, fue demasiado buena la película. Toda la sala, mis amigas y yo reímos, estuvimos en shock, lloramos –bueno, sólo yo y mi BFF**– **aplaudimos, de todo pues. Yo lloré DEMASIADO cuando Bella está dando a luz y cuando termina la película, lloraba como cuándo murió mi mamá, Dayana y yo estábamos mal ayer a las cinco de la tarde, y las demás burlándose de nosotras ¬¬ **

**Dayana y yo nos quedamos en shock con la pesadilla de Bella, nosotras como que: está no es la boda…, todos vestidos de blanco, no, las demás llegaron como a las tres de la tarde y se perdieron desde el principio de la peli hasta creo que la luna de miel, no me acuerdo, al final, cuando terminó la peli empezó una escena de la parte 2 y yo le dije a Dayana que se esperara, algo así, y después empezó a sonar la canción de Bruno Mars: It Will Rain y Dayana y yo catando como locas ahí, la china y que: yo me voy de aquí, JAJAJA. Cuando Bella se está poniendo los encajes todo el mundo rió, y Edward ahí riéndose, ay, no, ME ENCANTÓ! **

**Amé la escena de las distracciones! Demasiado bueno! También me gustó cuando Edward y Bella llegan a Brasil y se besan en medio de toda esa gente y Edward habla en portugués! Me morí cuando habló en portugués, de pana, jaja**

**El nacimiento de Renesmee fue una parte cruda, demasiado, cómo se le dobló la espalda a Bella, no sé qué me pasó pero en ese momento odie a Rosalie. Dayana me estaba sujetando la mano en varias escenas, cuando Bella se está muriendo y Edward está tratando de revivirla yo ahí quería abrazar a mi BFF, ahorita estoy llorando, no puedo ni escribir, ay, no fue demasiado crudo para mí. Pero me encantó cómo Bella se transformaba en vampiro, estaba demasiado hermosa, cuando abrió los ojos y estaban todos rojos, cuando pasaron escenas de las otras pelis me quería morir. Cuando terminó la peli toda la sala, mis amigas y yo aplaudimos y yo empecé a llorar como nunca. Ahora aguantar todo un año más para ver qué pasa, y luego adiós a Crepúsculo :'( **

**No me gustó el capítulo porque lo escribí ayer y en verdad estoy muy triste, me estoy ahogando en mis lágrimas ahora mismo, pero hay que seguir, en la 2da parte yo voy a estar peor ya que se termina todo. MACKENZIE! Cuando vi a Renesmee me quería morir con Dayana, no sé por qué.**

**Ayer fue un día de locos, es una historia realmente larga.**

**Dayana en el liceo me preguntó quién era el de las voces y todo eso, yo le dije que son dos personas: Jacob y el espíritu maligno, sólo que Bella no sabe diferenciarlas. Actualicé hoy porque quería contarles lo que viví en esa sala de cine, jeje, fue épico.**

**Reviews, por fa!**

**Los quiero, bye! ;)**


	10. Viviendo el pasado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran señora Stephenie Meyer. La historia si es mía.**

Edward me agarró por la cintura, cuando me había soltado de sus brazos, y me llevó hasta la sala –aún con mis lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas– y me sentó junto a él en un sofá tan blanco como la nieve. Alice nos venía siguiendo, pisándome los talones.

Alice parecía ansiosa, nerviosa, agitaba y cruzaba sus piernas constantemente, y mordía las uñas de sus manos hasta dejarlas deformadas.

–Mierda –cuchicheó ella–. Voy a tener que ir a la peluquería a que me arreglen las uñas.

Y siguió con sus constantes movimientos de piernas. ¡Me voy a volver loca sí sigue con eso!

–Alice, cálmate, es a mí la que quieren matar unos espíritus –susurré con tono amenazante.

Estoy segura que desde el pecho de Alice emitió un gruñido sordo y profundo, sino es que ya he perdido la cabeza.

–Tienen que ayudarme con esto –continué cuando nadie dijo nada después de la intervención de Alice.

–Lo haremos –respondió, instantáneamente, Alice. Ella se quedó mirándome por unos minutos, luego pestañó y apartó la mirada–. Edward –lo llamó ella.

Miré a Edward de reojo, llevaba puesta una mirada de ansiedad y preocupación, igual que la de su hermana. En ese momento quise agarrarle sus manos y apretarlas contra las mías. No lo hice, ya que mi fuero interno temía ser rechazado.

–Bella –intervino él con su voz llena de ansiedad y ronquera. Volteé la mirada a su dirección. Me pareció escuchar a Alice maldiciendo, por lo bajinis, por sus uñas rotas. Bufé–. Desde que tenía cinco años mi vida estaba llena de horrores, estaba llena de cosas que no se podían explicar, cosas que no son de éste mundo.

Edward torció el gesto, Alice había extendido sus piernas en todo el sofá en el que estaba sentada, y yo, en cambio yo, había soltado otra lágrima y un jadeo. ¿Qué rayos me anda pasando en estos días?, estoy muy emotiva.

Edward continuó.

–Yo viví mi infancia en Forks, cerca de Port Angels, en realidad toda mi familia vivió su infancia en ese pequeño planeta alienígena.

Edward soltó una risita la cual hizo que empezara a hiperventilar, pero Alice soltó un gruñido e interrumpió a nuestro acompañante.

–Edward le llama a Forks, desde que tenía cinco años, pequeño planeta alienígena –me explicó ella. Volteó los ojos y soltó otro gruñido.

No conozco del todo a Alice, pero por lo que me ha contado Renée de ella, es que, en algunas ocasiones, se pone toda gruñona. Y ese es el modo en el que ella se está comportando ahora, debe ser por sus estúpidas uñas rotas.

Le hice un gesto a Edward para que continuara.

–Vivíamos en una casa más pequeña que ésta, cerca de Port Angels, tenía sólo dos pisos y tres habitaciones; odiaba compartir habitación con Jasper y Emmett, no era fácil –soltó un suspiro–. Rosalie odiaba ese planeta alienígena, se quejaba todos los malditos días que quería alejarse Forks y nunca regresar, eso no me ayudaba en la situación por la que estaba pasando.

En ese tiempo Rosalie y Jasper tenían ocho años de edad, Alice, Emmett y yo teníamos, más bien, cumplíamos cinco años, los tres nacimos en el mismo día que yo, el veinte de junio, a los cinco años fue donde empezó todo.

Recuerdo que al día siguiente, después que cumpliera mis cinco años de edad, en la mitad de la noche, escuchaba golpes en el techo y ladridos de perros, ni Jasper ni Emmett estaban despiertos ni los oían. Estaba muerto del miedo, como todo niño inocente de cinco años.

A mi cerebro le llegó un flashback en blanco y negro donde Edward estaba corriendo por toda la casa y gritando con su voz aterciopelada pidiendo auxilio. Un profundo dolor en mi pecho gobernó en mi corazón. Imaginarme a ése pequeño Edward de cinco años, con ésos grandes ojos verdes, gritando, implorando auxilio, me partía el alma en mil pedacitos. La sangre se me heló de sólo pensarlo.

–Cada noche todo empeoraba, oía golpes en la puerta de mi habitación, el rasguño de las uñas en la puerta de la entrada… Veía sombras, ojos rojos, sombras, hasta hubo un día en el que susurraban mi nombre cuando tuve que quedarme solo en la casa.

–Las voces –cuchicheé–, ¡a mí me sucede lo mismo! Como te dije anteriormente: me susurran Bellis, Bella, ¡es una completa tortura para mí!

–Te comprendo. Desde mi quinto cumpleaños me había sucedido todo eso… –tomó un respiro profundo y luego lo botó–. Lo peor fue que ni mis padres ni mis hermanos oían o veían el fenómeno paranormal, pero al menos me creían.

Apenas se los dije a Esme y a Carlisle ellos fueron a la única iglesia que había en Port Angels. El padre de la iglesia les dijo a Carlisle y a Esme que tenían que contactar a un grupo paranormal y luego acudir a él.

Esme estuvo varios días pegada al teléfono y a la computadora investigando a ese grupo.

Una semana más tarde Esme había contactado al mejor grupo paranormal de Washington, ellos vinieron a Forks al día siguiente por la noche –él soltó un gemido de dolor y yo otra lágrima–. Cuando ellos llegaron ordenaron a mis padres que todos mis hermanos salieran de la casa, excepto yo. Y así fue cómo empezó todo el proceso de tortura, por decirlo de ese modo.

En ese momento sentía miedo, estaba horrorizado, no estaba consciente de lo que podía pasar si convocaban a un alma o a un demonio del más allá.

Devolví mi vita hacia Alice instantáneamente, ella contemplaba a su hermano con expresión horrorizada, tenía sus ojos como platos y se estaba mordiendo las uñas –de nuevo– por los nervios.

–Un hombre del grupo paranormal me había preguntado en qué parte de la casa se manifestaba más el fenómeno paranormal. En mi habitación, le había dicho. Me pidió que los guiara hasta allá, y apenas entraron una mujer le susurró a otro hombre que no quería estar ahí, supuse que el fenómeno paranormal era demasiado… ¿aterrador?, ¿peligroso? Las dos cosas, diría yo.

El hombre empezó a analizar mi habitación con un aparato, no sé cómo rayos se llama; por lo que había visto ese día, había mucha actividad paranormal en la habitación. El hombre ordenaba al fenómeno que se presentara en el lugar, que hiciera una señal cuando estuviera presente, éste lo hacía.

En cuanto se presentó las luces del cuarto se apagaban y prendían, Esme, que contemplaba la escena, me tapó con su espalda toda la escenita que se estaba formando, ella no quería que viera eso, y se lo agradecí. Una mujer había puesto otro aparato en la mesita de noche, ella exigía al espíritu que diera su nombre, le exigía que respondiera el porqué estaba en esta casa y demás cosas.

También recuerdo que el grupo paranormal había hecho un círculo en el centro de la habitación, recitaban oraciones que no les comprendía, pero oía gritos, muchos gritos; Esme me tuvo que sacar de la casa por pura intuición maternal, yo ya no podía soportar aquella escena, el único que quedó en la habitación fue Carlisle.

Alice y yo clavamos nuestras miradas en las de Edward. Trataba de no jadear o llorar delante de ellos, pero me era casi imposible, la historia de Edward me hacía querer gritar y llorar a mares. Me tuve que contener lo más que pude.

–Sentí un enorme alivio al salir de ese lugar, Esme me repetía una y otra vez que Carlisle estaría bien… En cuanto salimos de esa casa, Alice fue la primera en correr hasta a mí y abrazarme.

Devolví la mirada hacia Alice, la pobre estaba sonrojada y aun comiéndose las uñas.

–En mi defensa sólo puedo decir que estaba preocupada por ti.

Los tres soltamos una risita. Me devolví hacia Edward.

–Esme, mis hermanos y yo estuvimos media hora afuera de la casa; en el otro lado de la calle estábamos los seis muriéndonos del miedo, sólo preocupados por Carlisle, para ese momento, lo único que me lograba calmar y parecía funcionar era mi madre.

Carlisle había llamado a Esme por teléfono media hora más tarde, él le había dicho a ella que no era seguro entrar a la casa, que era peligroso, y que el grupo paranormal volvería mañana en la mañana para decirnos quién era ésa alma en pena y cómo murió.

Alice soltó un gemido.

–¿Qué pasó después? –exigí saber.

Por mi piel corrió una corriente eléctrica que hizo que diera un saltito en mi asiento. Respiré profundo y traté de calmarme. Después de unas cuantas respiraciones más, estaba más relajada.

Edward prosiguió haciendo una mueca de dolor.

–Todos nosotros tuvimos que dormir en la casa de una amiga de Esme, mi mamá no iba a permitir que pasáramos otra noche más en esa casa. Tuvimos apenas cinco minutos para recoger todas nuestras cosas y correr hacia la casa de la amiga de mi madre –él tomó un respiro y fijó su mirada en el piso.

–Si no quieres continuar, lo entenderé –mascullé con voz ronca, traté de aclarármela pero no obtuve resultado alguno.

Edward me devolvió la mirada, pero quedé petrificada, sus ojos no mostraban la más mínima gota de alegría, todo lo contrario, sus grandes esmeraldas verdes transmitían dolor y miedo.

Por puro instinto –y tampoco pude evitarlo– me arrojé a sus brazos. Quería que sintiera que lo protegía bajo el manto de mis brazos, y que todo estaba bien, que podía sentirse seguro conmigo. Edward puso sus brazos en mi espalda, casi cerca de mi cintura, y me obligó que me acercara más a él; enrollé mis brazos en su cuello y le susurré en su oído que todo estaba bien.

–No sigas más; si esto te afecta, ya no te sigas torturando.

Me separé de él, aunque mi fuero interno deseaba estar más cerca de Edward, y pude ver cómo una lágrima se escapaba de su ojo izquierdo y resbalaba por su rosada mejilla.

–Tú no debería estar llorando, ese episodio de tu vida ya se concluyó, yo soy la que debería estar echando fuentes de agua por mis lagrimales –le limpié la lágrima con mi pulgar.

Los dos compartimos nuestras carcajadas.

–Lo que sí necesito saber con urgencia, es en dónde está situada la casa donde ustedes antes vivían y cómo se llamaba ese espíritu.

–No lo recuerdo, yo sé que la casa era comenzando Port Angels, pero…

–Edward, está bien, tranquilo, no te voy a obligar que hables más del tema –le aseguré haciendo una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro–. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Él asintió.

–¿Tú crees que sí los dos vamos por los alrededores de Port Angels, puedas reconocer la casa? –no quería seguir con este tema si a Edward le afectaba tanto, pero necesitaba su ayuda y la de su hermana con urgencia.

–Sí es posible que la reconozca, pero, tardaría un poco.

–¿Y cuándo puedes ir hasta Port Angels, conmigo? Claro, sólo si tú quieres, entenderé si no quieres ir a ese capítulo de nuevo.

–Si tengo que revivir ese momento de mi vida sólo para ayudarte a que resuelvas esto, con mucho gusto lo haría –afirmó dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, ésa sonrisa que me derrite, y haciendo que sus esmeraldas brillaran de la alegría. Le devolví la sonrisa más grande que pude hacer.

¡Alice! Maldita sea, nos olvidamos completamente de ella, la estábamos ignorando. Obligué a mi fuero interno voltear hacia donde estaba situada Alice. Ella estaba abrazando sus piernas con los brazos y arrojaba grandes lágrimas provenientes de sus grandes ojos marrones.

Fui hasta el otro sofá en el que estaba sentada ella y puse su cabeza en mi pecho, le acaricié la espalda contantemente hasta que ella dejó de llorar un poco.

Edward miraba con preocupación a su hermana favorita, había desaparecido esa sonrisa suya que tanto me derretía. Él se dirigió hasta el otro lado del sofá y se sentó al lado de ella.

–Alice, ¿qué es lo que va mal? –prosiguió Edward con cautela.

–Es que… yo… -le costaba un enorme esfuerzo hablar, pero pudo continuar su oración–: Yo odio cuando cuentas esa maldita historia, con otra persona, delante de mí, y tú lo sabes.

Ahora me sentí culpable conmigo misma, si hubiera estado al tanto de eso no le hubiera hecho a Edward que me contara esa historia. Empecé a excusarme con mi mejor amiga.

–Lo lamento, Alice, yo no tenía idea que a ti te afectaba la historia.

–No lo viví como Edward, pero entiendo su dolor porque soy su hermana. Tú no debes disculparte, Bella, tú no tienes la culpa.

–Alice, hermana, te prometo que esa historia ya no se oirá en ésta casa –juró Edward con el corazón mientras acariciaba con dulzura el rostro de su hermana.

–Gracias, Edward –concluyó ella haciendo una sonrisa.

**Hola, mis amores!**

**Cómo está todo? Bien? Eso espero! :D Mi última actualización fue el 19 de noviembre, no? Sip, creo que sí, el día siguiente que fui a ver Amanecer con mi BFF! :D Bueno, ya dejé de llorar, PORFIN! Pero es un fastidio aguantarse todo un año para saber qué va a pasar ¬¬**

**Qué les pareció el capítulo? Me encanta Edward :) Y Alice, pues, es un caso serio con sus uñas xD**

**Chicos, el lunes me voy de viaje a Táchira (un estado de Venezuela) al principio quería ir porque mi prima Osmary iba a ir conmigo, pero ya no quiero ir porque ella no va :S Creo que no voy a actualizar hasta enero, cuando llegué a Caracas, porque son vacaciones, navidad, y hay que disfrutar! xD**

**Me tardé mucho con el capítulo, con el otro me voy a tardar más, eso creo, por eso les quiero dejar un adelanto del próximo capítulo que ayer lo empecé a escribir, aquí les va:**

Edward se estacionó enfrente de una zapatería y luego de ahí caminamos cuatro cuadras a la derecha hasta encontrarnos con un lugar lúgubre y aterrador (no es un cementerio, por si ya lo pensaron). Era el vecindario donde vivió la familia de Edward anteriormente. En el vecindario sólo había diez casas en total, todas una al lado de la otra, y todas estaban pintadas de un color gris fúnebre.

¡Reconozco éste lugar! Éste es el vecindario donde vivió Jacob cinco años atrás. Ya estaba quedándome sin aire en los pulmones. ¡Cómo odio éste lugar!

–Bella, ¿estás bien?

**Y ese fue el adelanto del próximo capítulo ;) Esta cortico, sí, pero es que sólo llevo 2 hojas escribiendo :S**

**Con este capítulo me identifico bastante porque he experimentado algunas cosas que Edward experimento en su pasado, como sonidos, golpes, voces, susurros, cosas de ese tipo, pero actualmente ya no me ha pasado, gracias a Dios!**

**Bueno, chicos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me dejen reviews! **

**Bye! ;) Los quiero!**


	11. Reviviendo el pasado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran señora Stephenie Meyer. La historia si es mía.**

**Primero que nada gracias a todas esas HERMOSAS personas que comentan mi fic, los adoro muchísimo chicos ;') Pero adoro más a estas dos personitas: Vampire's Heart y LizzyCullen01. Vampire's Heart porque es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo y me apoya en todo momento que se me presente. Y LizzyCullen01 porque siempre comenta mis locuras, aunque mis locuras sean malas, jejeje. Las quiero un montón, chicas! :D**

La mañana siguiente había amanecido el cielo gris y oscuro, había mucho viento y las nubes venían de aquí para allá como un rayo de luz. Definitivamente, hoy es un mal día para que llueva en Phoenix.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde cuando Edward, Alice –ella había insistido, hasta al cansancio, que tenía que ir– y yo llegamos a Port Angels. Estaba lloviendo, ¡qué sorpresa! –nótese el sarcasmo.

Edward conducía más allá de los límites permitidos en Phoenix y mucho más allá de los límites de Forks. En todas estas cinco horas tuve mis manos agarradas en el asiento del copiloto y con el cinturón de seguridad puesto. Me estaban sudando las manos y la frente por los malditos nervios de que no nos estrelláramos contra un árbol. Alice solamente se reía de mi estado en el que me encontraba y Edward sólo me decía que me calmara. No ayuda.

Alice, que iba sentada en el asiento trasero, iba rapeando como la verdadera borracha canciones de Nicki Minaj, pero para ser sincera, su rapeo era horroroso y no me relajaba para nada, más bien me ponía más nerviosa. Tenía la cabeza que ya se me reventaba; primero por los nervios del exceso de velocidad de Edward y segundo por los cantos –más bien diría gritos –constantes de Alice. Mi amiga no nació para ser rapera, definitivamente.

–Alice –se quejó Edward por enésima vez– deja de cantar esa canción, en la casa, todos los malditos días oyes esa maldita canción.

–No voy a dejar de cantar la canción sólo porque tú lo dices; y es rapear no cantar. Yes, I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is, I am Nicki Minaj, I make them dudes up, back coupes up and chuck the deuce up.

–Y lo peor, Alice, es que cantas horrendo.

Yo solté una risita. La pelea entre estos dos hermanos me relajaba bastante. ¿Raro, no?

–¡No es cierto! Bella, ¿verdad que canto hermoso? ¡Canta conmigo, Bells!

–No me metas en tus líos, Alice… Y sí me gusta la canción, pero no podría torturar a tu hermano de esa manera.

Solté otra risita.

–Bells, eres tan gentil –exclamó Alice con sorpresa.

Le sonreí de oreja a oreja.

Edward condujo por Port Angels siete minutos más. Cinco horas soportando a Alice con sus rapeos no era nada bueno, y menos soportable. Suspiré. Eso me gano por tener una amiga como ella.

Edward se estacionó enfrente de una zapatería y luego de ahí caminamos cuatro cuadras hasta encontrarnos con un lugar lúgubre y aterrador. En el vecindario sólo había diez casas, todas una al lado de la otra, y todas estaban pintadas de un color gris.

¡Reconozco este lugar! Este es el vecindario donde vivió Jacob cinco años atrás. Ya estaba quedándome sin aire en los pulmones. ¡Cómo odio este lugar!

–Bella, ¿estás bien? –me preguntó Alice. Ella iba caminando a mi lado derecho con los audífonos puestos de mi IPhone y su hermano a mi lado izquierdo. No, no estoy bien.

–Sí, estoy perfectamente bien –le hice una sonrisa a Alice, que, más bien, me salió una mueca horrenda.

Pero ¿cómo puedo estar perfectamente bien cuando mi alma sangraba a montones al sólo reconocer este maldito lugar? Yo me había jurado anteriormente no volver más nunca a este infierno de lugar, pero, como verán, no cumplí esa promesa.

Le eché un vistazo rápido al cielo; no estaba ese diamante amarillo y brillante, que iluminaba a la tierra, tatuado en el cielo. Más bien corría un viento helado y el cielo estaba oscuro, más oscuro desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Hice una mueca. Supongo que ya me acostumbré a ese diamante amarillo iluminando mi piel a todas horas, en todos lados.

–Edward, ¿recuerdas dónde estaba situada la casa? –le pregunté sin mirarlo a los ojos, ya que sí lo hacía, estaría hipnotizada por esas hermosas esmeraldas. Me miré las uñas y me retorcí los dedos para evitar su mirada.

Los tres automáticamente paramos de caminar para quedarnos enfrente de una de las diez casas que había en este cementerio, bañadas en color, completamente, gris.

–Ésta es –afirmó Edward con voz áspera, dura y fría. Se notaba (no solamente en su voz, sino también en sus facciones) que este lugar lúgubre le afectaba bastante.

Alice se adelantó antes que su hermano para abrir aquella puerta de roble sólido; mi amiga tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas antes de abrir aquella puerta que conducía a las maldiciones de Edward. Para mí sorpresa, esa puerta estaba medio abierta.

Miré de reojo a Edward, desde sus grandes ojos verdes brotaban pequeñas gotas saladas de lágrimas. Tomé su mano derecha y la apreté suavemente contra la mía. Noté cómo las comisuras de sus labios subían levemente y limpiaba sus lágrimas con la mano izquierda. . Me volteé para verlo mejor.

–Oye, no tienes que hacer esto –murmuré sin dejar soltar su mano–. No quiero que sufras. No entres. Esto no te hace ningún bien.

Volteé por un momento la mirada y luego volví a ver a Edward. Alice me esperaba con suma paciencia, para que entrara junto a ella, parada al lado de la puerta.

–Pero quiero entrar contigo –repuso él sin una gota de alegría en su voz.

–No seas necio como yo, y te lo digo por segunda vez: no quiero verte sufrir.

Yo lo miraba directamente a sus ojos verdes, sin dejar de escapar su mirada, parecía que podía ver dentro de su interior, dentro de su fuero interno, el cual sufría y gritaba desde adentro por sufrimiento.

–Estás comenzando un nuevo capítulo de tu vida –proseguí– y no mereces vivir este sufrimiento de nuevo.

Edward comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero lo interrumpí haciendo un gesto con la mano que me quedaba libre. Yo continué:

–Alice va a entrar conmigo; estaré bien.

Él asintió cerrando sus párpados de un solo golpe. Yo solté su mano –cosa que no quise hacer– y me aproximé hacia Alice dando pasos torpes. Ella me dedico una sonrisita –sonrisita que no llegó a sus ojos–, pasó su brazo izquierdo por mis hombros y, luego, pasamos a la casa dando pasos lentos. Y apenas pasamos por el marco de la puerta, reviví mi peor pesadilla.

Alice estaba bañada en sudor –y cuando digo bañada de sudor, me refiero a todo su cuerpo–, pestañaba más de lo normal, se oía un leve silbido en su respiración y su cara estaba más blanca de lo normal.

Por lo que sentía en mi interior, estaba en las mismas condiciones que Alice, sólo que mucho peor. Estaba reviviendo mi peor pesadilla en carne y hueso, esa pesadilla que transcurrió hace cinco años atrás. Alice me había susurrado algo en el oído, pero no la había oído por estar recordando todos esos momentos –tanto lindos como difíciles– que viví con Jacob.

Caminé hasta aquella cocina –la que me había traído una maligna maldición a mi vida: arrancarme a la fuerza de mi vida al hombre que he amado toda mi vida– y miré sus alrededores.

Caigo en una terrible depresión de sólo pensar en esa tragedia, y ahora que mi propia alma la está reviviendo, es mucho peor, ya que siento que moría poco a poco dolorosamente. Me hubiera gustado gritarle a mi amiga que me matara, para no sufrir más por esto. Lo que estoy viviendo, no es vida.

Alice, la cual estaba todavía en terribles condiciones, me miraba desde la puerta con expresión totalmente horrorizada. Estaba un ochenta y cinco por ciento segura que por el cerebro de mi amiga corría un terrible torrente de interrogantes que ni yo podía responder.

Aquel maldito suelo de granito captó mi atención por completo reviviendo la terrible imagen ensangrentada de Jacob. Me obligué a retirar la mirada. Miré hacia el techo intentando distraerme con algo, intentando pensar en algo más que no sea Jacob, pero imposible para mí, obviamente no funcionó.

Fruncí el ceño y abrí los ojos como platos. Tuve que mirar mejor el techo. Al principio pensé que era una alucinación, una imagen creada por mi tortuoso cerebro. Pero no era así tan fácil como pensaba.

En el techo de la cocina había aparecido, o tallado, no lo sé, con letra corrida, mi nombre, Bella, cada letra aparecía poco a poco mientras yo abría más y más mis párpados –mis párpados casi se desprenden de mi piel–. Y luego de haber aparecido mi nombre en letras gigantes apareció la palabra AYUDA debajo de mi nombre. Esto no es nada normal.

Mi respiración se hacía cada vez más irregular, mi pulso cardíaco estaba muy acelerado, mi piel botaba gotas de sudor, mi alma gritaba desde adentro pidiendo auxilio y algo en mi interior me decía que saliera huyendo de ahí y regresar nunca más. Estaba al tanto que este sitio no es seguro.

Pero mi cerebro no reaccionaba, no transmitía ondas cerebrales, no conectaba con mis cuerdas vocales para hacer sonido alguno, y no conectaba con mis piernas o mis pies para salir corriendo. Y eso no era lo peor. Lo peor es que mi instinto de supervivencia sentía como si lo estuvieran vigilando, y no por Alice o Edward, por alguien que no pertenece a este mundo. Luego sentí como si estuvieran caminando hacia a mí, un paso más cerca cada segundo. Cada segundo que pasaba, el terror se apoderaba de mí.

Reaccioné cuando mi cerebro mandó ondas cerebrales a todo mi cuerpo. Pestañé un par de veces verificando que esto no era un sueño y caminé rápidamente hacia la puerta tomando a Alice –que todavía me miraba con su expresión horrorizada, y seguía sin reaccionar– por las muñecas en el camino. Cerré la puerta con todas mis fuerzas que mis músculos mis huesos me pudieron permitir y fruncí aún más el ceño.

–Alguien –o más bien alguien que no es de este mundo– me había pedido ayuda apareciendo letras, hasta formar oraciones, en el techo de madera de la casa. ¿Quién es ese alguien que me pide ayuda?, esa era mi gran interrogante.

Agarré mis dos manos y me las apreté con fuerza, miré hacia el suelo y empecé a dar vueltas en círculos. Estaba nerviosa, eso era muy obvio, pero estaba más asustada que nerviosa, en shock se podía decir.

Ya tenía una teoría en mente de tanto achicharrarme el cerebro con mis pensamientos, pero la teoría me parecía un tanto estúpida.

–¡Bella!

Edward interrumpió mis profundos pensamientos, me sacó de mi burbuja como suelen decir, haciéndome volver a la realidad. Parpadeé un par de veces y dejé de apretarme las manos. Miré las esmeraldas de mi acompañante que transmitían odio y rencor; me asusté por lo que contemplé, Edward nunca tenía esa mirada de crueldad. Jadeé de dolor, su mirada me astillaba el corazón, era horrible. Su mirada no era dulce y tierna, era todo lo contrario de dulce y tierno.

–Edward, no me mires de esa forma, es horrible –le reclamé con mi voz "amenazadora", pero más bien sonó como un mascullo. Me avergoncé de mi misma.

Pero él no me respondió, sólo se quedó parado contemplándome de pies a cabeza con su mirada asesina. Actué por instinto y jalé del brazo a Alice y me dirigí al Volvo de Edward.

Todo esto era un horror, estaba viviendo mi pesadilla personal en carne y hueso. Nada de esto hubiera pasado sí le hubiera hecho caso a Charlie y me hubiera quedado a vivir con él en Forks. Ahorita estuviera comiendo pizza o cualquier otra porquería en mi verdadera casa con Charlie. Estuviera ahorita mismo con Ángela y Jessica estudiando para los exámenes de la universidad o saliendo hacer compras.

–¡Alice! –la llamé lo más alto que pude, pero sin gritarle, cuando estuvimos junto al auto, pero ella no reaccionaba, era como si estuviera poseída o hipnotizada por algo o por alguien; miraba al vacío con sus ojos color marrón oscuro como si alguien la estuviera llamando, pero ella sólo se quedaba con su vista fija al vacío–. ¡Alice!

Ella dio un saltito regresando a nuestro mundo.

–Alice, ¡por fin! –exclamé con alivio.

–Bella –apenas pudo susurrar ella.

–Amiga, estabas muy ida, era como si alguien te estuviera hipnotizando, sólo mirabas al vacío.

–A veces, en raras ocasiones…, me pasa.

No le creía nada. Solamente asentí.

–Ya… ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, estoy… ¡Por Dios, Bella! Yo no importo. ¡¿Tú te encuentras bien? Dentro de esa casa te veías sumamente pálida.

–Oh, no me di cuenta… Sí, Al, estoy muy bien –otra mentira más.

–Estás mintiendo. ¿Qué pasó allá?

Alice se veía decidida en averiguar todo lo que había pasado en ese lugar, pero tengo miedo en contárselo, tengo miedo de cómo va a reaccionar. ¿Qué pasaría si le cuento lo que ví en ese techo a Edward y Alice? ¿Y si ya no me querían ayudar?

–No te lo diré –decidí firmemente.

Las dos volteamos la cabeza hacia adelante y vimos a Edward caminar con suma tranquilidad hacia nosotras. Apenas llegó abrió el Volvo y Alice me susurró en el oído:

–Tú me contaras lo que pasó en ese maldito lugar, aunque sea lo último que haga –amenazó. Mi alma sólo soltó la última gota de lágrima de sangre que le quedaba y yo boté mi última lágrima desde mi lagrimal derecho.

Andábamos en el auto de Edward, él manejaba con demasiada tranquilidad –algo que me preocupó demasiado y me pareció extremadamente raro–, por lo que vi esta tarde Edward manejaba como un rayo, ahora, todo es al revés. Pero él fue aumentando la velocidad poco a poco hasta alcanzar los ciento sesenta kilómetros por hora. Sentí cómo mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho alocadamente, como las patas de un colibrí en descontrol o un tambor tocando por horas continuas.

Se sentía la tensión entre Edward y yo, entre Alice y yo, ¿por qué todo es contra a mí?, ¿por qué todos se enojan conmigo?, ¿por qué todos me echan la culpa?, ¿acaso soy una mala persona? Esto no es para nada justo.

Un fuerte frenazo me devolvió a la realidad haciendo que mi cuerpo diera un salto en el asiento. Aún tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad, Edward también. _Gracias al cielo_, pensé Volteé la mirada hacia el asiento trasero comprobando que Alice estuviera perfectamente bien. No estaba del todo bien. La palma de su mano izquierda sangraba por montones, igual que la parte izquierda de su cabeza.

–Mierda –masculló ella–. Esto me arruinará el día.

Y mí día también. Mis fosas nasales captaron el olor de óxido y sal, y lo juro por Dios que sentía que perdía la conciencia con cada segundo que pasaba; si seguía de esta manera iba a vomitar.

Devolví la mirada al frente y vi mi salvación al lado de la ventanilla de Edward. Los ojos se me iluminaron de la alegría y se me formó una gran sonrisa.

Una patrulla con luces rojas y azules en el techo iluminaba el lugar acercándose al auto de Edward poco a poco. Se me iluminó una sonrisa más grande mostrando mis dientes. Sabía perfectamente quién era. Charlie. Me bajé del auto con pasos torpes gritando el nombre de mi padre. Sentí cómo los ojos de Alice y Edward –y los ojos de las demás personas que estaban en la calle– se clavaban en mí, no me importó en lo absoluto.

Charlie salió de la patrulla –con pasos torpes también. Lo había heredado de él– con una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro y mostrando sus perlas brillantes. Caminaba despacio hacia mí, sólo que ahora se le había poblado la frente de arrugas, pero aún seguía esa sonrisa que me hacía sentir como una niña de cinco años.

Sus brazos me atraparon con suma delicadeza y mis brazos enrollaron su cuerpo con alegría y dulzura. En verdad me sentía como una niña de cinco años, sentía que el amor de mi padre inundaba, o, más bien, bañaba con ternura mi corazón. Era hermoso sentir esto, me sentía segura con él… Y por un minuto olvidé todo este rollo de fantasmas persiguiéndome.

–¡Bellis, qué alegría verte! –exclamó mi padre con entusiasmo como si hubiera ganado el primer premio en un concurso de cocina, cosa que nunca pasaría. De paso, ¡¿por qué rayos me tienen que decir Bellis? Yo me reí a carcajadas por el comentario de mi papá y él frunció más el ceño–. En serio, Bellis, te he extrañado demasiado, la comida apesta si tú no estás ahí.

¡NO ME DIGAN BELLIS!

–Yo también te he extrañado mucho, papá –nos abrazamos de nuevo–. ¿Qué haces aquí? –continué.

–Estaba parado en una esquina de por aquí, y estaba totalmente aburrido, no tenía nada que hacer, hasta que me topé con ése muchacho –señaló con su dedo índice al auto de Edward–. Tendré que ponerle una multa.

Ahora yo fui la que frunció el ceño.

–¿A Edward? ¿Por qué?

Una pregunta absurda.

–La máxima velocidad permitida en Port Angels es de noventa kilómetros por hora… **(N/A: No sé cuál es la velocidad permitida, así que puse esa)** –Charlie pareció dudar–. ¿Un nuevo amigo, Bella?

Me miró con ojos curiosos.

–Ajá.

No le pareció suficiente respuesta ya que empezó a sermonearme. Yo le detuve el hilo de la conversación diciéndole que yo estaba muy bien –no del todo en realidad, aún sentía los mareos constantes en mi cabeza– y que venía con una amiga. Él no se convenció del todo.

–¡Charlie! –recordé la urgencia de ir a un hospital–. En el auto está la hermana de Edward desangrándose por la cabeza y la mano. ¿Hay algún hospital cerca de aquí?

–No lo creo, Bells. El único hospital cerca es en Forks, y si tu amiga está muy mal te aconsejo irte ya.

Maldita sea. Desde ahora voy a tratar de no odiar a los doctores. ¡Carlisle, no te odio!

–Papá, ¿tú me harías el favor de llevar a Alice al hospital? –pregunté. Todavía sentía las náuseas, quizá también tenga que ir yo.

A veces me considero que yo soy de mala suerte, que transmito malas vibraciones a las personas y que esas malas vibraciones traen consecuencias. Por ejemplo: hace quince minutos nadie estaba sangrando y yo no tenía estas náuseas, hace quince minutos Edward no se había ganado una multa por violar la máxima velocidad permitida en Port Angels. Alice no estuviera sufriendo. Todo es mi culpa.

–Lo haría con mucho gusto, Bells.

–Gracias, papá –le di otro abrazo–. Yo en verdad no quiero correr de emergencia hasta Forks. Vete con Alice en la patrulla, yo me quedaré aquí mismo con Edward hasta que vengas con ella. Yo no me puedo ir a Phoenix sin ella.

Me devolví con impaciencia hacia Alice sacándola del Volvo con rapidez. Estaba algo histérica con Alice, pero mucho más con Edward por haberse enojado conmigo sin ningún motivo que me pueda dar. Alice susurró un au cuando la jalé del brazo. Edward estaba en brazos cruzados y tenía el ceño fruncido. Él no hacía nada por su hermana, ni siquiera le había preguntado si ella estaba bien o no. Esa mierda me puso más histérica. ¿Es que Edward no está al tanto que su hermana de sangre, Alice, se está desangrando? No, parece que no.

Me salté toda esa bobería de la presentación entre Alice y Charlie y llevé a mi amiga hasta la patrulla acompañada por mi padre. Yo ayudé a montar a Alice en el asiento del copiloto y los dos se fueron a la carrera hasta Forks.

En ese momento oré con toda la fuerza de mi corazón, que Alice no se muriera desangrada en pleno viaje al hospital hacia Forks. Cada segundo que pasaba yo oraba a Dios y a sus ángeles que se encontraban en ese maravilloso mundo del más allá, que protegiera a mi amiga, que mandaran desde los cielos a un ángel de la guarda y que la protegiera cada minuto de su vida.

_Ángeles de Dios_, rezaba,_ del cielo tan brillante, cuiden a mis hijos u guíenlos bien, abrácenlos con sus alas y protéjanlos con amor, canteles suavemente desde el cielo de Dios._ **1**

Cada segundo que pasaba, que veía cómo la patrulla se alejaba, cada minuto que pasaba me ponía sumamente nerviosa y preocupada, pero sobre todo, esas emociones aumentaban aún más mis ganas de orarle al señor todo poderoso. Trataba de no llorar, pero soy demasiado cobarde y débil –como quieras llamarlo– para no ponerme a llorar a mares. Sí, era imposible para mí.

Me acordé de Edward y de su maldito enojo sin ninguna razón conmigo. Eso me hirvió muchísimo la sangre. Automáticamente mis emociones se revolvieron (como si alguien las hubiera puesto en una licuadora y le hubieran puesto encendido al aparato) y mi corazón se decidió por la única emoción que podía sentir en este momento: la rabia, el enojo. Crucé mis brazos en mi pecho y me devolví hacia Edward a regañadientes. Bufé.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto del Volvo y me senté en el asiento abrazando mis piernas con fuerza. No sé por qué, pero mi cerebro reprodujo unas imágenes muy vívidas de Jacob y yo juntos. Hasta mi propia mente me ponía de las peores.

Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza, hasta dejarlo roto y sangrándose; apreté mi labio con tres de mis cinco dedos hasta cortar la hemorragia. Dejé ahí mis tres dedos.

Evité llorar, no estaba de buenas para contestar las malditas preguntas de Edward. Sólo dejé de abrazarme las piernas sin motivo alguno y crucé, nuevamente, mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

Estaba cien por ciento segura que mí ahuecado corazón no quería sufrir más por un chico que hace más de cinco años murió… Pero él murió con su amor tatuado en mi piel y en mi corazón, y eso es lo que me afecta más.

Saqué mi IPhone –el cual Alice me lo había dado antes de que le pasara esa tragedia– y mis audífonos de mi bolsillo derecho del pantalón, conecté los audífonos al celular –me puse ambos audífonos en mis oídos, por supuesto– y seleccioné la primera canción de mi lista de reproducción: Hit The Lights de Selena Gómez **(N/A: Jejeje, esa es la primera canción de mi lista de reproducción de mi Samsung :D) **Me estaba empezando a gustar esa cantante. Tarareé bajito la canción.

–_It's the boy you never told "I like you", it's the girl you let get away, it's the one you saw that day on the train, but you freaked out and walked away, it's the plain you wanna catch to Vegas, things you swear do before you'll die, it's the city of love that waits for you but you're damn scared to fly._

Escuché cómo alguien se reía. Edward. Le subí más el volumen a la música e ignoré esa risita. Seguí tarareando el último coro de la canción.

–_Hit the Lights, let the music move you lose yourself tonight, come alive, let the moment take you lose control tonight, it's a mad, mad world gotta make an scape, It's a perfect world when you go all the way, hit the light, let the music move you lose yourself tonight_.

–¿Qué te divierte tanto? –le pregunté cuando oí de nuevo su encantadora risita. Me saqué un audífono del oído y lo miré con rabia–. Hace unos… quince, veinte minutos me mirabas con odio y rencor, y ¿ahora te estás riendo? Y yo pensaba que Alice era la bipolar.

Le dije con cierta frialdad en mi tono de voz, mientras buscaba alguna canción –de las millones que tenía– de Adele.

Edward echó una risotada y lo único que pude pensar fue: "está loco". Volteé los ojos. Al final puse Someone Like You y volví a tararear bajito la canción. Volví escuchar otra risa. Una, dos, tres veces más escuché esa risa.

–¡Ya! Me harté –mascullé quitándome los audífonos, con más fuerza de la necesaria, del oído, tanto que lastimé mis pobres oídos–. Te doy mucha gracia, ¿no? –arqueé una ceja.

–No, no eres tú. Es tu forma de cantar. Me gusta.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa torcida, la que tanto me gustaba. Yo dejé mi rabia y mi mala cara a un lado y no pude evitar reírme junto a él. Qué vergüenza que alguien desconocido (Edward no es un tanto desconocido, pero igual) oyera mi horrorosa vos de canto.

–Canto horrible. No creo que yo te guste…

Me tapé la boca con mis dos manos cuando mis cuerdas vocales formaron una respuesta que no debieron formular, una traición. Mis mejillas se coloraron rojas como un tomate cuando Edward volvió a reírse. Éste hombre me quiere matar con sus adorables risas y sus bellas sonrisas.

–Quiero decir… es que yo no –volví a sonrojarme al escuchar su gloriosa risa–, ¡agh!

¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto? Me enredo con la lengua y me salen palabras que no debería decir. Las explicaciones no se me hacen tan bien, como por ejemplo en esta situación. Mis cuerdas vocales emitían esas palabras para hacerme quedar mal con éste hombre de ojos verdes.

Quité mis manos de la cara y miré de reojo al hombre de hermosas esmeraldas verdes que estaba a mi lado; riéndose, se estaba riendo. Sus ojos encontraron los míos y él sólo sonrió, eso provocó que me ruborizara AÚN más

–Tus sonrojos con adorables –masculló él sin dejar de sonreír.

–No digas eso –dije sonriéndole también, pero alejando mi vista de sus hermosos ojos.

No dijo nada más, sólo se quedó sonriendo mientras yo me ponía los audífonos y poniéndole play a la canción.

Las siguientes dos horas Edward y yo no las pasamos la mayoría de la tarde en su auto, escuchando música y hablando sobre las cosas de la vida (una que otra vez evitaba mirar directamente a sus ojos para no ruborizarme tanto, no me funcionó como lo esperaba).

Más o menos a un cuarto para las siete tuvimos que dejar el Volvo en un estacionamiento de Port Angels e ir a un café ya que nos estábamos muriendo del hambre. Y Charlie nada que aparecía con Alice.

Alice.

Volví a rezar por ella con el poco de amor que me quedaba en mi corazón, el noventa y ocho por ciento de mi corazón estaba inundado de tristeza por Jacob y el otro dos por ciento le quedaba el poco de amor que podía dar.

Alrededor de las siete y treinta volvimos al estacionamiento a buscar el Volvo de Edward.

Alrededor de las ocho mi padre llegó con Alice en el mismo lugar donde estábamos, donde pasó el trágico accidente de Alice. Mi amiga tenía una gran venda de algodón en la parte izquierda de su cabeza y tenía cosida la palma de su mano izquierda. Estaba triste por ella, a Alice no le tenía que pasar esto, es horrible, pero estaba más triste y preocupada cuando pasó el accidente.

A las nueve en punto –ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos– ya estaba en Forks, en la casa de los Cullen. Yo le había insistido a Edward que me llevara a mi casa ya que Renée estaría comiéndose las uñas de la preocupación de que yo no aparecía, pero Alice insistió en que me quedara otra noche más acompañándola, y ¿cómo negárselo? Mi amiga estuvo pasando por una situación difícil.

Apenas Alice llegó a su habitación se quedó dormida en su cama y aproveché el momento en que Edward me llevara a mi casa. Renée debe estar odiándome.


End file.
